LA VIDA DESPUÉS DE TI
by VirPapilionem
Summary: Después de una explosión ocurrida en una batalla, Sam Manson tiene rehacer su vida, pero se niega a olvidar todo lo ocurrido... el dolor la vuelve más fría y cruel a la hora de cazar fantasmas, hasta que un giro inesperado dará un vuelco a su vida una vez más. NOTA: La historia es de mi autoría, los personajes pertenecen a Butch Hartman... la imagen de portada es de Amethyst-Ocea,
1. PRÓLOGO

**LA VIDA DESPUÉS DE TI**

 **I.- PROLOGO.**

Habían pasado dos años de que Danny Fenton mejor conocido como Danny Phantom salvara el planeta de ser destruido por el desasteroide, él junto con Sam y Tucker habían formado un equipo antifantasma financiados por el gobierno, gracias a que Tucker a su pronta edad había conseguido convertirse en alcalde y con ello los recursos necesarios para financiar a los Fenton y seguir combatiendo a los fantasmas.

Durante un periodo de dos años tanto Danny, Sam y Tucker se habían dedicado a volverse más fuertes en combate, ahora los tres contaban con trajes de alta tecnología, Danny conserababa aun su estilo clásico, Tucker por su parte usaba un traje al estilo de Jack pero en colores gris en el cuerpo y las extremidades color negro, por su parte y a diferencia de su amigo él usaba un casco de alta tecnología el cual contaba con una pantalla con la cual podía obtener todos los datos de ataque y defensa de su oponente y además podía comunicarse con sus compañeros y a la base de operaciones Fenton, Sam al igual que Tuck lucia un traje parecido al primero que uso Valerie Gray, sólo que este era completamente negro, contaba con más armamento y un casco protector que tenia las mismas funciones que el de su amigo. Mddie, Jack y Jazz se encargaban del centro de Operaciones respetivamente.

Ese día Danny se encontraba en una batalla encarnizada con el peor de sus enemigos, él mismo, Dan Phantom, parecía que los años de encierro habían afectado su cordura, pues este se comportaba más sanguinario y bestial de lo que era ya que sólo se había dedicado a destruir el mundo humano y pelear con todo aquello que se le pusiera en frente se tratase de su oponente o no, no hacía distinción entre ser humano, fantasma u objetos, incluso, había ignorado por completo todos los chistes de Danny.

\- Chicos creo que algo anda mal con Dan, tengan cuidado.

\- ¿Qué puede andar mal con ese maniático? – Respondió Sam

\- No lo sé, pero no parece el mismo, es más violento.

\- Esta bien viejo.

Los tres iban tras el para darle alcance, Sam usaba un motocicleta completamente negra, diseñada especialmente para ella y Tucker había elegido copear el estilo de Val y usar una tabla de surf voladora, los tres comenzaron a atacar a Dan en forma coordinada, disparando rayos de ectoplasma, Dan volteo hacia sus perseguidores y soltó un aullido fantasmagórico que hizo temblar la tierra, la calle por donde iba Sam comenzó a abrirse y ella tuvo que esquivar las grietas y acelerar hasta que llego un punto donde dio un gran salto para evitar un socavón en la tierra, estando en medio salto Dan le arrojo un rayo de ectoplasma que la hizo caer brutalmente el suelo y Tucker y Danny al ver lo sucedido bajaron a auxiliarla.

\- ¿Sam te encuentras bien? – Dijo Danny preocupado y tratando de ayudarla a incorporarse, pero al tomarla del brazo la joven de ojos amatistas pego un grito de dolor.

\- ¿Sam, que sucede?

-Mi brazo, no lo soporto… me duele mucho – contesto ahogada en llanto.

\- Esta roto - concluyó Tucker al usar la pantalla de su casco para escanearlo.

\- Lo lamento, en estas condiciones no puedes continuar, Tucker llévatela, yo me encargo de Dan - Danny retomo el vuelo siguiendo a Dan quien ya les había llevado ventaja y continuaba destruyendo la ciudad.

\- Vamos Sam, tienen que revisarte.

\- ¡Estás loco! Danny nos necesita, saca de mi moto un kit de primeros auxilios y alcancémoslo.

\- Pero Sam, Danny dijo…

\- ¡AHORA!

Tucker asintió con la cabeza y rápidamente se acercó a la motocicleta dañada de la chica, que, si bien no había sido destruida por completo, si necesitaría una buena reparación.

Danny por su parte continuaba pisándole los talones a su contraparte del futuro, algo raro le pasaba era seguro, ya que no era su forma habitual de atacar y mucho menos era lo suyo huir, si bien le había hecho daño a su chica, lo normal en aquella situación hubiese sido quedarse para continuar la pelea.

\- ¡HEY! ¡¿POR QUÉ HULLES DE MI?! –

Dijo tratando de llamar la atención de aquel espectro, pero no funcionaba, él continuaba destruyendo todo a su paso y sin control alguno, Danny lo miraba tratando de descifrar su plan cuando se percató de algo que lo hizo detenerse en seco.

\- Dan… - Susurró.

Tucker y Sam iban volando sobre la ciudad, ella estaba sentada en la tabla aferrándose con una sola mano ya que la otra la tenia amarrada al pecho con un cabestrillo que su amigo había improvisado con las vendas que ella llevaba en su motocicleta. Tucker por su parte miraba fijamente buscando a lo lejos a su amigo, ya era de noche y debía ser más fácil encontrarlo ya que la luz de los rayos de ectoplasma lo ayudarían, o al menos eso creía.

Danny se había percatado de que Dan se golpeaba o mordía los brazos en ocasiones, sus sospechas eran acertadas, algo sucedía con Dan y trataría de averiguarlo antes de que destruyera la ciudad por completo, afortunadamente la mayoría se encontraba de vacaciones y los habitantes que se habían quedado se encontraban en los refugios que Tucker había diseñado.

\- ¡DAN!

Grito con fuerza y al fin logro tener la atención del espectro, quien volvió el cuerpo y se quedó por un momento calmado, frente a el y respirando como lo hacen las bestias cuando tratan de calmarse, lento, profundo y pausado, en ese momento Danny pudo percatarse de que lo ojos de él eran diferentes, no eran rojos como era lo usual, estos se encontraban de un color negro, su pupila estaba completamente dilatada.

\- ¡¿Qué te sucedió?!

De un momento a otro la pupila de Dan volvió a la normalidad y por fin pudo hablar.

\- Vaya Danny, que sorpresa. - Dijo con una voz completamente exhausta

\- Dan, ¿qué te sucede? por lo general no actúas de esta forma – dijo un tanto furioso y preocupado.

\- Danny, ha decir verdad yo…

Él no pudo continuar la conversación, sus pupilas volvieron a dilatarse, este pegó un grito de dolor y acto seguido se abalanzó contra Danny, quien lo esquivo y golpeo con un puño de ectoplasma que lo hizo caer por primera vez. Danny se quedó mirándolo con extrañeza preguntándose ¿Qué cosa podría hacer que él se comportará de esa forma? Sea lo que fuere era demasiado poderosa. Dan se recuperó del golpe y regresó para atacar a Danny con más furia, tras intercambiar varios golpes, la batalla entre ambos fantasmas se torno brutal, de pronto Dan desapareció dejando a Danny sólo en la oscuridad.

\- ¡Demonios Dan! Detesto decir esto, pero quiero ayudarte, ¡sal de donde estés!

Un aliento helado salió de la boca del chico fantasma quien miró de reojo a sus espadas, aquel espectro de un futuro incierto se encontraba a sus espaldas.

\- Maldito… - dijo Danny en un susurro mientras una risa macabra resonaba en aquel lugar desolado, mientras una luz salida de quien sabe donde los iluminaba por completo.

Tucker y Sam se encontraban volando cuando a lo lejos vieron que una luz cegadora salía de las orillas de la ciudad seguida de un estruendo ensordecedor, Tucker se detuvo por un momento.

\- ¡Vamos que esperas! – Le gritó Sam y el chico avanzo rápidamente mientras la luz disminuía.

Ambos llegaron después de unos minutos al lugar donde habían visto aquel destello, varias casas se encontraban destruidas por completo, era claro de que algo malo había pasado. Una angustia inundo el corazón de la chica.

\- ¡DANNY! ¡DANNY! - Comenzó a gritar con desesperación mientras se quitaba el casco.

El chico bajo su tabla y ambos comenzaron a recorrer los escombros con la esperanza de encontrarlo entre los escombros.

\- Sam… - dijo Tucker en un susurro con una voz que se entrecortaba

Sam dio la vuelta para ver que su amigo sostenía un pedazo de tela ensangrentado del uniforme de su amado.

\- No…- la chica se llevo las manos a la boca tratando de callar su llanto – Danny no… ¡DANNY!

\- Sam… no aparece en el radar…- Dijo el chico quitándose su casco y mostrando sus ojos llorosos a su amiga.

\- ¡NOOOOOO! ¡MALDITOOO! -La chica se soltó en llanto mientras se dejaba caer sobre sus rodillas.

Los días pasaron, Tucker, Sam y los Fenton habían iniciado una búsqueda tanto en la zona fantasma como en el resto del mundo de Dan y Danny, pero… para desgracia de todos no encontraron rastro de ninguno. Los medios no tardaron en dar la noticia de que el Héroe mundial Danny Phantom se encontraba desaparecido tras sostener una batalla brutal con un fuerte enemigo que también había desaparecido.

Finalmente, al terminar el décimo día de búsqueda y una revisión exhaustiva del área los Fenton concluyeron que la luz que vieron fue una explosión que termino con la vida tanto de Dan como de su hijo Danny Phantom. La noticia corrió por todo Amity park y después por el mundo entero, el chico que los había salvado de la destrucción había sido reducido a cenizas. Sam se derrumbo ante tal noticia, no podía creer que las ultimas palabras de su amado fueran que volviera a su casa.

El velorio correspondiente se hizo de forma privada en casa de los Fenton, Sam desde que llegó no se despegaba del ataúd negro con un D blanca que representaba el cuerpo del chico, ya que realmente nunca encontraron restos de él. La chica de ojos amatistas ahora inundados por la tristeza llevaba un vestido de manga larga completamente negro, sus botas usuales de tacón alto y unos guantes.

\- Sam ¿Te encuentras bien? – dijo su amigo, que sin que ella se hubiese percatado, se encontraba frente a ella ofreciéndole una taza de Café.

\- Si, gracias. – ella tomo la taza y le dio un sorbo

\- Si te soy sincero, nunca creí verte con vestido – Intentó bromear, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de la cara de disgusto de su amiga – lo siento intentaba animarte, era mi amigo ¿recuerdas? – la chica con ojos amatistas bajo la mirada con tristeza.

\- él me lo regaló - concluyó ella.

\- Ya veo – el chico se sentó a su lado, de inmediato se percato de que Sam sacaba de su pequeño bolso un pedazo de tela negra.

\- Me es tan difícil aceptar que ya no está conmigo -dijo mientras se le cortaba la voz y apretaba el pedazo de tela contra su pecho y tratando de ahogar él llanto.

\- Sam, lo sé para mi es difícil también, mañana… será un día pesado trata de descansar - dijo mientras abrazaba a su amiga con fuerza.

En menos de 24 hrs el gobierno de los estados unidos organizo un gran funeral en la ciudad para honrar al chico fantasma caído en el cumplimiento de su deber, todos los habitantes se encontraban en la plaza principal dejando un pasillo para que pudiese salir el ataúd que portaba la bandera de la ONU y los E.U.A. y que ahora se encontraba en la parte delantera, frente al ayuntamiento y los mandatarios que habían llagado de todas las partes del mundo.

El evento terminó rápido y la familia, escoltada por el cuerpo de policías, se dirigió al cementerio para sepultar aquel ataúd que representaba a su ser querido. Ya frente a la tumba donde terminaría todo, el sacerdote comenzó con la ceremonia a la que sólo acudieron amigos y familiares cercanos, Tucker se había encargado de que no entrara la prensa ni desconocidos de la familia. Al terminar, comenzaron a bajar el ataúd y Sam quien se encontraba muy cerca, una vez más se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas para romperse en llanto.

Pasaron las semanas y por primera vez después de aquel trágico día, Sam se presento en el cuartel Fenton, la chica bajó directamente al laboratorio donde se encontraba trabajando su amigo.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- ¡Sam! No te escuche llegar, pues… hacía reparaciones a tu traje.

\- Quítale el casco, no lo quiero.

\- Sam es para tu protección

\- ¡NO LO QUIERO! ¡¿ME VAS A DECIR QUE DANNY NO HUBIERA MUERTO SI HUBIESE TRAIDO EL CASCO?!

\- Sam… yo… no…- la chica miró a su amigo, quien se encontraba cabizbajo.

\- Lo siento… yo … sólo quiero que esos malditos fantasmas me vean el rostro antes de acabar con ellos.


	2. CAPITULO I- SAM MANSON, GUARDIANA DE

**CAPITULO I.- SAM MANSON, GUARDIANA DE AMITY PARK.**

El tiempo había pasado rápido, 3 años y Danny Phanton ahora era sólo una leyenda y como pasa con las leyendas de la Historia, la mayoría lo recordaba en el aniversario del des-asteroide y todo lo que el logró a partir de esa fecha parecía no tener gran importancia ahora que su muerte se veía tan lejana, quien lo diría, él héroe mundial enterrado en la memoria de quienes alguna vez lo ovacionaron.

El equipo anti-fantasma seguía trabajando, había logrado consolidarse como una institución descentralizada del gobierno, ya contaba con su propio edificio en el centro de la ciudad y fuera de él se encontraba una placa con la leyenda "En Memoria de Danny Phantom". Sam Manson, quien fuese la novia del chico fantasma ahora era la protectora y guardiana de su ciudad, ahora era una chica ágil y fuerte, experta con ecto-armas y muy buena en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, nunca dudaba en atacar y hacer lo necesario para someter a los espectros, esto la volvía altamente peligrosa para todo aquel fantasma que quisiera cometer sus fechorías en la ciudad, aún más que Valerie Gray, quien a su lado parecía novata.

Por su parte, Tucker seguía en su carrera política ya que logó graduarse de la universidad de Harvard a los 18 años de edad con todos los honores, no era secreto para nadie que él era un prodigio en la escuela, y con la ausencia y el dolor de perder a su amigo, decidió enfocar todas sus energías en sus estudios y su trabajo como caza fantasma. Él se perdonó a si mismo por haber dejado sólo en la batalla a Danny aquella fatídica noche.

El freno de una motocicleta afuera de la preparatoria de Amity Pak, llamó fuertemente la atención de todos los jóvenes. Una chica se quitaba su casco para dejar lucir su cabellera negra y sus hermosos ojos Amatistas, Sam Manson llegaba a la preparatoria, la chica lucia radiante, los años no pasaban de envalde y la ropa que usaba le favorecía mucho, un pantalón negro ajustado, sus botas negras, una blusa violeta de tirantes y con un pronunciado escote, su chaqueta de cuero, los guantes de motociclista y una gargantilla delgada color plata con un camafeo de una rosa morada en fondo negro que colgaba de su cuello completaban su look

\- ¡Maldita sea! – Gruño una latina de ojos azules.

\- ¿Qué sucede Paulina? – Contestó una rubia que se encontraba a su lado

\- No puedo creer que se presente en las últimas semanas de clases.

\- Es obvio, tiene que entregar los trabajos ¿No crees?

\- Realmente esperaba que no lo hiciera, ya de por si es fastidioso que la nominen reina del baile, y tener que verla en las últimas semanas ¡será una tortura!

\- Pau, pensé que con el tiempo lo superarías.

\- ¡Claro que no! Esa Gótica me robó el amor del chico fantasma Estrella, ¿No lo entiendes?

\- Paulina, eres pesada… tu alejaste a Fenton antes de saber quién era, lo humillaste varias veces e incluso saliste con el sólo porque creías que te estabas metiendo una relación, en cambio ella te ha salvado varias veces la vida y tú lo único que haces es odiarla… no tienes remedio – dijo la rubia antes de darse la vuelta y dejar con su veneno a la latina para dirigirse a Sam.

\- ¡Hola Sam! Linda moto.

\- ¿eh? Hola Star… Gracias, es la que siempre uso.

\- Bueno es que me parece linda.

\- Gracias – Sam se dio cuenta de que la rubia no dejaba de mirarla con una enorme sonrisa, como si ocultara algo.

\- Dime ¿se te ofrece algo?

\- Si, bueno no recuerdo si ya lo he hecho, pero quisiera disculparme por lo mal que te trate en el pasado…

\- Gracias, ya lo habías hecho y bueno… no guardo rencores – la chica rubia seguía mirándola de forma extraña.

\- ¡Sam! ¡Que linda te vez hoy! – grito un joven rubio interrumpiendo la conversación de las chicas que se encontraban en el estacionamiento de motocicletas.

\- ¡Dash!... gracias – el chico desde que supo quién era su héroe, había cambiado por completo con el trio, ahora y desde hace ya unos años era su fan número uno.

\- ¿Es cierto que te vas? – soltó el ojiazul

\- ¿Te vas? – se sorprendió Estrella

\- Si, bueno… estudiare en Harvard al igual que Tuck

\- ¿Quién se hará cargo de la ciudad entonces? – dijo Dash

\- Dani, la prima de…- Sam tomó con fuerza su camafeo - … la prima de Jazz - concluyó con tristeza.

\- Bueno jóvenes ciudadanos, ya es hora que entrena sus clases – Un joven afroamericano con un traje negro recargado en un poste les interrumpió, los dos jóvenes rubios entraron de inmediato al edificio

\- Tucker, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar trabajando?

\- ¿No deberías estar en la escuela?

\- Aquí estoy.

\- Me alegra que hagas amigos Sam

-No son mis amigos – dijo en forma seria – sólo son compañeros

\- Vamos, te vi socializar, ¿qué tiene de malo?

\- Es extraño…

\- ¿Entonces ya lo decidiste?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Sabes de lo que hablo, te iras.

\- Es la Universidad, volveré en vacaciones lo prometo.

\- ¿Lo extrañas cierto? – Sam, se congelo por un instante para luego bajar la mirada

\- Aun me duele, y aquí todo me recuerda a él… necesito alejarme un tiempo, y bueno 5 años se pasan rápido, además Dani te ayudará

\- ¿Y por qué te marchas antes de que ella llegue?

\- Ella es un clon de él y no puedo…

\- ¿Así que te vas antes por mi culpa? – dijo la chica fantasma mientras se hacía tangible.

\- Dani… yo…

\- No tienes nada que explicar, se que soy un clon de él, no tienes que fingir conmigo… te entiendo yo también lo extraño.

\- Gracias.

El timbre de la escuela sonó sacándola los chicos de aquel momento emotivo.

\- Me tengo que ir, los veo más tarde.

\- Espérame, yo también voy.

\- ¿Tu?

\- ¿No te dijo Tuck? Yo voy a estudiar aquí.

\- ¿Pero que no entras el siguiente ciclo?

\- Si, pero eso no lo saben los maestros.

Ambas chicas se sonrieron y entraron a la escuela.

Dash, Paulina, Kwan, Valerie y Estrella se encontraban en el aula de clase, y una silla se notaba por la ausencia de su ocupante.

\- pst… Dash… ¿y Sam? – preguntaba la rubia.

\- Tal vez se arrepintió y se fue – dijo con notoria alegría la latina.

\- Por mi mejor, no soporto a esa presumida – contestó Valerie.

\- No seas envidiosa, Val – contesto Kwan

\- ¿Envidiosa yo?

\- Vamos, todos sabemos que te ha derrotado varias veces y que la ultima vez metiste la pata de tal forma que se te prohibió volver a casar fantasmas – dijo el rubio a manera de burla.

\- ¡Cállate!

\- ¡Silencio jóvenes, la clase está por comenzar! y … una vez más la Srta. Manson no nos acompañará… Genial

En el techo de la escuela se encontraba a quien todos buscaban… Sam miraba su camafeo-

\- _Vino el luto antes de venir el rumor, lo llevó la marea bajo la sombra. Barcos negros surcan la mañana sin voz, las redes vacías, sin gaviotas._

Cantó con dolor para ella, en aquella helada mañana.

CONTINUARÁ….


	3. CAPITULO II- EL BAR, ENCUENTRO CON KITT

**CAPITULO II.- EL BAR, ENCUENTRO CON KITTY.**

Llegó la hora del almuerzo y Sam entró a la cafetería con la esperanza de encontrarse con Dani, quien se encontraba en la mesa con Dash, Estrella y Kwan.

\- ¡Sam Por aquí!

Sam sonrió, ya no se sentía tan sola en la escuela, aunque esos tres ahora eran sus amigos por decirlos así, no era lo mismo que estar con sus viejos amigos.

\- Hola chicos.

\- ¿Por qué no asististe a clase?

\- Hubo una emergencia estrella – Mintió.

\- ¿Un Fantasma? - indagó Dash

\- Si, pero lo controlé a tiempo.

\- Eres genial.

\- Gracias Kwan.

Por su parte Dani, no se tragaba esa historia, ella sabía que no había tal fantasma y que la razón por la que no había asistido era porque había estado llorando en el techo, no era la primera vez que lo hacía.

\- Oye Sam, los chicos y yo queremos ir al TEULLOC esta noche, es viernes y sabemos que tanto Tuck como tu descansan hoy... el ya confirmo ¿quieres venir?

\- Mmm... está bien, ¿a las10?

\- ¡EXCELENTE! – Concluyó Dani.

Caída la noche, Sam se encontraba en su habitación terminando de arreglarse, llevaba un conjunto sencillo; una ombliguera con mangas de color Amatista, una falda negra, unos botines negros y el cabello agarrado en una coleta alta.

\- Estoy lista - salió de su cuarto para dirigirse al bar.

Hacía mucho no se sentía entusiasmada de salir, al llegar al recibidor se encontró con sus padres.

\- ¿Samantha, piensas salir? – dijo su madre con sorpresa y enojo

\- ¿Algún problema?

\- Jovencita ya es tarde – dijo su padre con voz severa.

\- No tengo tiempo para discutir con ustedes, ya tengo 19 años y pronto me iré de esta casa... además hace mucho que no dependo económicamente de ustedes.

\- ¡PERO VIVES EN ESTA CASA Y EN ESTA CASA HAY REGLAS!

\- ¡Y POR ESO ME LARGO A OTRA CIUDAD, PORQUE NO LOS SOPORTO, ¡NI CUANDO DANNY MURIÓ ME DEJARON EN PAZ!... ustedes no tienen corazón, viven en un mundo donde el dinero rige su vida y piensan que, si las personas no son económica y moralmente como ustedes, entonces no los merecen... ustedes me repugnan – dijo con voz fría y severa, los padres de Sam se quedaron fríos ante tal respuesta.

\- ¿Qué- Querida eso piensas de nosotros? – Dijo Pamela Manson con una voz entrecortada y abrazando a su marido quien seguía atónito ante tal afirmación

\- No me esperen despiertos, pienso llegar al amanecer – concluyó dando un portazo a la puerta.

La chica se quedó un momento recargada en la puerta de la entrada.

\- Abuela, te extraño... tú eras la única que me entendía...- dijo soltando una lágrima – espero que tú y Danny estén bien.

La chica bajó y subió a su motocicleta para después alejarse a una gran velocidad

Dentro de un bar se encontraban en una mesa un grupo de chicos de preparatoria conviviendo con el alcalde de la ciudad, la puerta del bar se abrió y Sam entró. La chica buscaba con la mirada a sus compañeros cuando un grito llamó su atención.

\- ¡Sam aquí estamos!

Miró hacia una esquina y ahí se encontraban Estrella y Dani alzando las manos, la chica sonrío y avanzo hacia el grupo.

\- Lamento la demora.

\- Esta bien acabamos de empezar – contesto Dash

Sam tomó asiento y pidió una cerveza, a los pocos minutos un chico con cabellera gris degradando a negro en las puntas, ojos color miel y una pálida piel se acercó hacia su mesa.

\- ¿Sam? Pensé que no vendrías hoy.

\- ¡Travis! Que gusto, la verdad es que ni yo tenía contemplado venir, fue de último minuto - El chico vestía un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta de cuero.

\- ¿Cantaras?

\- Lo siento vengo en plan de relajarme.

\- Esta bien, avísame si cambias de opinión.

\- Trato hecho... ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

\- Si, dime...

\- Toquen esa canción que tanto me gustó del grupo que español.

\- Dalo por hecho, le diré a los chicos.

El chico se retiró y Sam se dio cuenta que sus amigos la miraban extrañados.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Cantas en una banda? – preguntó Dani intrigada.

\- A veces canto, no es nada.

\- Es genial, ¿Por qué no lo habías comentado?

\- Porque no es importante... ¿Podemos seguir con lo nuestro?

 ** _*(Lector en este punto te recomiendo escuchar la canción anexa en el capítulo: MAGO DE OZ – SIEMPRE)_**

Un piano sonó en el fondo del establecimiento y Sam, ignorando a todos los presentes, levanto la mirada hacia el escenario para cerrar los ojos y comenzar a susurra la canción que había comenzado.

 _\- Como ayer, te busqué en el doble techo de mi corazón y hallé nostalgia de ti Soledad. Comencé a llorar estos versos bañados en canción quiero volver a dormir con tu olor._

Tuker al ver esta acción se rindió, Sam ya no era la misma, se guardaba muchas cosas, incluido el dolor que aún le causaba la ausencia de Danny.

Había pasado por mucho una hora cuando el celular de Sam timbró, eran los Fenton, la chica tomó su teléfono y salió para escuchar mejor.

\- ¿Diga?

 _\- Sam querida, lamentamos molestarte, pero se trata de Kitty._

\- ¿Qué sucede?

 _\- Ataca a todos los hombres del parque, necesitamos que vayas._

\- Entendido.

La chica entró nuevamente al bar.

\- Lo siento chicos, Kitty discutió con Johnny 13 y está aterrando a los hombres del parque, está cerca así que no tardare.

\- Sam, es tu descanso – Dijo Tucker.

\- Lo sé, pero es Kitty, tengo que razonar con ella, ¡Hey Tom!, 2 cervezas frías para llevar! – Dijo al Bartender y este asintió

\- Sam no deberías tomar si vas a conducir.

\- Aquí tienes Sam – Dijo el mesero dándole una hielera negra.

\- Gracias, cárgalo a mi cuenta – respondió – Chicos, no son para mí – se dio la media vuelta y se fue.

\- Tuck, ¿Por qué Sam llevaba dos cervezas? ¿Qué no va a pelear?

\- Es una larga historia Dani, es mejor que ella te la cuente.

Sam se encontraba frente a su motocicleta acomodando la hielera dentro de un compartimento, acto seguido presionó un botón que se encontraba en la muñequera de su brazo izquierdo y su vestimenta cambio al instante, era un traje de batalla color negro, con un cinturón blanco y una D de color verde fosforescente en el pecho, sacó un pequeño estuche que se encontraba adentro de su bolso y lo abrió, adentro había unos lentes blancos que se colocó y después metió su bolsa en el mismo lugar que la hielera.

\- Listo – Sam subió a su motocicleta y arranco en dirección al lugar indicado.

Kitty se encontraba lanzando besos de energía a todos los chicos, los cuales al ser impactados por ellos desparecían.

\- ¡Malditos malagradecidos!

\- Vamos Kitty no todos son iguales - interrumpió Sam – ¿Por qué no los dejas en paz y me cuentas lo que pasó? – dijo agitando una cerveza.

\- ¡Sam! – contesto con una sonrisa en el rostro, lo que evidenció que su humor había cambiado, la fantasma comenzó a descender – Esta bien.

Ambas destaparon sus bebidas y se sentaron en una banca a charlar.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Johnny... creo que ya no me ama.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

\- Desde hace mucho tiempo me doy cuenta que esta distante conmigo, coquetea con otras chicas.

\- Pero siempre ha coqueteado con chicas, ¿no lo habías notado?

\- Esta vez es diferente, siento que me oculta algo.

\- En ese caso, no es el único chico en el mundo... puedes salir con alguien más.

\- ¿Y qué me dices tú? Desde que Danny murió no has salido con alguien más – contestó Kitty molesta, Sam trago amargura, tenía razón.

\- Yo...

\- lo siento, no debí decir eso...

\- No te preocupes... ha sido difícil.

\- Escucha... Johnny ha estado conmigo desde... desde mucho antes de ser fantasmas, cuando desperté me di cuenta que había muerto, pero él seguía a mi lado... ¿Cómo lo haces?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Soportar la usencia de Danny, soportar la ausencia de aquel al que has amado con tanta pasión.

\- No lo sé... creo que simplemente estoy muerta en vida...- las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Sam – Quisiera arrancarme el corazón para no sentir dolor... cada día que pasa no significa nada.

\- Eres fuerte.

\- ¿Por qué me ayudaste en la zona fantasma Kitty?

\- Porque me puse por un minuto en tus zapatos y... no me imagino la vida sin él. – Sam sonrió.

\- Ve y habla con él... arreglen sus problemas.

\- ¿Te vas?

\- Me esperan en un bar, ya ha pasado un rato.

\- No me refiero a eso...

\- Si... me voy... he decidido continuar.

\- ¿Y con quien voy a hablar? ¿Quién me va a aconsejar?

\- Búscame en Cambridge, Massachusetts.

\- Está bien, Gracias... por todo... te voy a extrañar – Ambas se abrazaron y la fantasma salió volando, lanzó un enorme beso y todos los jóvenes aparecieron nuevamente en el parque antes de que ella desapareciera.

Sam Manson regresó al bar donde aún se encontraban sus amigos. Travis ahora se encontraba en la mesa charlando con ellos.

\- ¿De qué me perdí?

\- ¡Tus amigos son buenos! – Dijo Dani muy animada – Soy su Fan

\- ¿A dónde fuiste? - preguntó Travis.

\- Una emergencia...- el chico limpio una lágrima de la mejilla de Sam.

\- ¿Estuviste llorando?

\- ¿Puedo cantar mi canción?

El chico asintió y todos los de la mesa se emocionaron a tal punto que comenzaron a ovacionarla. Ella subió al escenario y una guitarra comenzó a escucharse.

\- _Perderé otra vez la vida cuando rompa la luz en las rocas, perderé el día que aprendí a besar palabras de tus ojos sobre el mar, perderé el día que aprendí a besar palabras de tus ojos sobre el mar._

 _Vino el luto antes de venir el rumor, lo llevó la marea bajo la sombra. Barcos negros surcan la mañana sin voz, las redes vacías, sin gaviotas._

 _CONTINUARÁ..._

 _*_ _watch?v=2NAwML3VcIQ_


	4. CAPITULO III- AMARGO ADIÓS

**CAPITULO III.- AMARGO ADIÓS, DERRAMANDO LAS LÁGRIMAS SOBRE UNA TUMBA.**

Habían pasado ya varios días de aquella noche en el bar, desde entonces Sam no les dirigía la palabra a sus padres. La chica se encontraba en ese momento empacando lo último que se llevaría a su nuevo hogar ya que esa tarde llegaría el camión de mudanza para llevarse sus cosas, Sam se detuvo por un momento y sus ojos amatistas se posaron como mariposas en un cofre de madera en el cual había encerrado sus recuerdos con llave, de pronto un sentimiento de nostalgia la invadió y buscó en lo más profundo del cajón de su mesita de noche la llave que abría las cerraduras de aquel objeto. Sam abrió el baúl y comenzó a sacar uno por uno los objetos que ahí se encontraban, cada uno un recuerdo, al principio comenzó a ver el álbum fotográfico que había armado con todas las fotos de las aventuras que vivió junto a su novio y sus amigos, después una foto enmarcada de ella y Danny, los boletos del circo gótico de Freakshow, un par de boletos para el concierto de Humpty Dumpty… uno a uno cada objeto le recordaba más su pasado y la ausencia de Danny, hasta que por fin llegó al fondo, ahí en un rincón un pedazo de tela negra desgastada por el tiempo que desdobló con delicadeza, poco a poco los pliegues fueron descubriendo una "D" blanca con manchas de sangre.

\- Danny – susurró mientras una lagrima rodó por su mejilla - ¿Por qué no puedo olvidarte? ¿Por qué aún me sigue doliendo tu ausencia?

Sam, en un arrebato desesperación y tristeza metió todo de nuevo al baúl y se quitó de su dedo un anillo con una piedra azul y su camafeo para introducirlos en el cofre, lo cerró con llave y salió de su habitación con él entre sus brazos para dirigirse al fondo del jardín de su casa, lo colocó en la tierra y fue a buscar un bote de alcohol y unos cerrillos, para después regresar a donde había dejado las cosas.

\- Es hora de olvidar. – dijo respirando muy profundo – Danny… es hora de continuar con mi vida - Se dispuso a abrir el bote de alcohol, pero no pudo siquiera rosear ese objeto con el líquido, después de titubear unos minutos que le parecieron eternos se soltó en llanto - ¡soy una cobarde! – Sam cayó sobre sus manos y rodillas envuelta en su tristeza.

Después de mirarla unos minutos y esperando a que se calmara un poco, Dani se dispuso a hablar

\- No lo eres Sam – contesto una voz delicada, para después aparecer la joven Dani sobre de ella.

\- ¡Dani! ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo aun sollozando.

\- Venia a verte y a hablar contigo cuando vi lo que tratabas de hacer

\- Soy una tonta.

\- Claro que no, eres una mujer muy inteligente… esta mañana te graduaste con honores.

\- ¿Y eso qué? Aún no puedo olvidar a Danny, aun me duele y no sé qué hacer, siento que me estoy muriendo lentamente. – Sam seguía hundida en su dolor. – me duele aquí adentro… he tratado y tratado y no encuentro la paz… siento como el odio y la rabia me consumen por dentro y ya no más… ya no quiero sentir esto.

\- Pude sentir tu dolor en aquella canción que interpretaste en el Bar…Escucha, sé que te duele, a todos, pero a ti te afectó de esta forma y aun así tanto tu como yo sabemos que debes continuar con tu vida… sé que te vas para poder despejar tu mente y ocuparte en otras cosas que no sea la cacería de fantasmas… estar cerca de los Fenton y de todo lo que te conecte con Danny en este momento te hace daño…- la chica volvió intangible el cofre y todo lo que había dentro cayo a la tierra – veo que sacaste muchas cosas del cuarto de Danny antes de que sus padres lo remodelaran.

\- Me dolió que lo hicieran, para mí era como fingir que nunca existió, esta ciudad, se ha olvidado de él.

\- Y sin embargo no es así… sus padres aún conservan su recuerdo… Jazz aun estando en la universidad lo recuerda y habla de el con alegría….

\- ¿Viste a Jazz? – le interrumpió la chica.

\- Si, me dijo que irías a vivir y que habías compadro una pequeña casa y la amueblaste… ¿tanto dinero tienes por casar fantasmas?

\- No realmente, cuando murió mi abuela, yo heredé los negocios y la fortuna de la familia, en realidad mis padres no tienen nada… yo los mantengo … a ella no le gustó la forma en que me trataron cuando Danny se fue así que los dejó en la ruina, lo único que tienen es esta casa y el sueldo que les pago por ir a trabajar.

\- Ricachona ¿eh? - Sam se encogió de hombros y abrió el cofre para volver a meter todo en él – Lo que trato de decir es que no estás sola, Jazz me dijo que te diera esto – Saco una tarjeta de un psicólogo y se la entregó a Sam – es bueno, a ella le ayudo también con lo de Danny.

\- No sé si pueda, sé que necesito ayuda… pero me da miedo.

\- Vamos, aceptar que lo necesitas es el primer paso… por lo pronto te ayudo con esto.

La fantasma tomó el cofre y la mano de Sam para ir volando a la habitación de esta última. Ya dentro la chica se transformó en humana y saco de la mochila que portaba una cajita negra.

\- Para ti.

\- ¿y esto?

\- En un pequeño obsequio… para tu baile de graduación.

\- No pensaba ir.

\- Vamos Sam, sé que la banda de Travis tocará y quisiera ir contigo y con Tucker.

\- Es en dos horas y ni siquiera me he duchado

\- Entonces hay que apresurarse… ¿te importa si me arreglo aquí?

\- En absoluto, me hará bien tu compañía.

\- Bueno… primero abre la caja…

Sam hizo caso a su amiga y al abrirla vio unos hermosos aretes plata con piedras amatistas en forma de gota.

\- Dani, son preciosos.

\- Y combinan con tu camafeo…

\- ¿Dónde los conseguiste?

\- En la habitación de Danny...

\- ¿Qué?

\- Escucha, antes del accidente Danny me pidió que los comprara en una boutique de Francia y cuando los traje los guardó en su habitación, él te los quería dar en su aniversario, pero no pudo hacerlo… supuse que nunca los encontraron, así que me dispuse a buscarlos sin que los Fenton se dieran cuenta.

\- Gracias… - Sam abrazó a la chica de ojos azules.

\- Sé que él quisiera que los llevaras esta noche… tómalo como su último regalo.

\- Así será… entraré a la ducha… ¿Quieres que prepare otra habitación para que te puedas asear?

\- Mmm… está bien te espero.

Al cabo en una hora las chicas estaban casi listas, Sam se terminaba de maquillar frente a su tocador mientras que Dani salía de vestirse en el baño.

\- Sam, que hermoso – dijo mientras admiraba aquel vestido color amatista adornado con un corsé negro que cubría su estómago y terminaba justamente debajo de sus senos para al mismo tiempo resaltarlos.

\- Gracias, el tuyo también es hermoso… - por su parte, la chica fantasma llevaba un vestido rojo encendido y un juego de aretes que combinaban perfectamente con una gargantilla de plata.

Ambas terminaron de arreglarse y al cabo de media hora ya se encontraban en el baile. Las chicas buscaban con la mirada a sus amigos, quienes las tomaron por sorpresa al llegar por un lado y saludarlas.

\- ¡Hola chicas! – Gritaron al unisón, Travis, Tucker y Dash

\- ¡Dash! Me asustaste

\- Esa la idea… Dani ¿verdad?

\- Si

\- Lo siento aún no me aprendo tu nombre.

\- irónico

\- Lo sé.

Sam y Travis rieron al mismo tiempo.

\- Te vez hermosa – dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Sam con delicadeza para besarla. – ¿vienen?

\- Claro, oye el estilo victoriano te queda de lujo – el chico llevaba un traje de pies a cabeza en color negro con una corbata morada de terciopelo y una camisa blanca todo al estilo victoriano con toques un tanto modernos.

\- Gracias

Todos se dirigieron a la mesa donde los esperaba el resto de la banda y Estrella, quien parecía hipnotizada por el bajista de la banda, un chico que usaba un estilo parecido al de Travis sólo que su cabello era negro con las puntas amarillas fosforescente.

\- Vaya, Estrella y Dean hicieron clic.

\- Si, mi hermano tiene ese efecto en las mujeres.

\- Lo imagino… ¡Hola estrella, Hola Dean!

\- Hola Sam… ¡wow! Te vas fabulosa… definitivamente lo gótico te sienta muy bien.

\- Y tu pareces toda una barbie, con ese vestido rosa…

\- Si bueno, ahora me siento completamente fuera de lugar…

\- Así me sentí por mucho tiempo gracias a Paulina y bueno…

\- Dilo, Dash y yo… - dijo la chica bajando la mirada- ¿Te soy sincera? Siempre me ha gustado tu estilo, tal vez cambie mi look en la universidad.

\- Eso quiero verlo.

Los chicos tomaron asiento y comenzaron a hablar de un sinfín de cosas, al cabo de un rato estaban todos animados por el alcohol y la música que sonaba a todo volumen dentro del salón.

\- Oye Travis, ¿A qué hora van a tocar?

\- Dentro de media hora y pues sólo tocaremos una hora.

\- y… ¿Cantaras Sam? – preguntó Dash con entusiasmo.

\- No lo sé.

\- Esa canción que cantaste, es hermosa.

\- Vamos chicos no la presionen, mejor cambiemos de tema.

\- Voy a tomar aire

Sam se levantó de su silla y salió del lugar, tras ella le siguió Travis quien la alcanzó en el jardín.

\- ¿Sam estas bien? - Dijo mientras acariciaba un mechón que salía de su cabello recogido a la altura de los hombros.

\- Si, sólo necesitaba un poco de aíre.

\- No mientas…

\- Es que es tan raro estar aquí sin él, y sin embargo sigue conmigo.

\- Hablas de Danny – Travis bajó la mirada

\- Si, Daniela me dio estos aretes que él había guardado para mí, la gargantilla me la dio él en mi cumpleaños y éste anillo cuando me pidió que fuese su novia.

\- Entiendo… - suspiro mientras se recargaba en el barandal del andador- escucha linda, sé que es raro y el hecho de que lleves puestos esos regalos no significa que debas sentirte como te sientes, al final sólo son recuerdos, tú debes continuar tu vida y abrir tu corazón.

\- Lo sé… odio sentirme como una mártir.

\- Sam, eres la persona más fuerte que he conocido y yo … Te Amo…

\- Travis – Sam quedó boquiabierta – Tú…

\- Sam, me enamoré de ti desde que te vi en aquella barra ebria y destrozada y aún con todo te sigo amando, dame una oportunidad… estaremos en la misma universidad y quisiera que fuésemos más que amigos.

\- No puedo, aún no me siento lista para tener algo con alguien… lo lamento.

\- Entiendo, te daré todo el tiempo que necesites… sólo quiero que sepas que aquí estaré esperándote - el chico posó sus labios sobre la frente de ella para darle un cálido beso.

\- No sé qué decirte.

\- No digas nada entonces… - finalmente la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas tratando de juntar todas las piezas de su alma rota.

\- Travis ya casi es hora, debemos acomodar el sonido –Dean los interrumpió bruscamente.

\- OK, ¿Vamos? – Sam asintió.

Ambos entraron y de inmediato los chicos se pusieron a acomodar sus instrumentos mientras Dash y estrella bailaban y Tucker y Sam seguían en la mesa.

\- Sam… ¿pensaste lo que te dije?

\- Si, y no me llevaré la placa.

\- ¿Por qué? Te dará jurisdicción en todo el país.

\- Porque sólo la use cuando Danny vivía…

\- Y es por eso por lo que lucho.

\- Y por lo que murió – sentenció – necesito cambiar de vida, para poder olvidar.

\- No piensas regresar ¿verdad? – Concluyó Tucker con tristeza.

\- Aún no lo decido.

\- Escucha, llévatela por favor – Sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña caja negra – la necesites o no es tuyas, la de Danny está dentro de su tumba.

\- Gracias – Sam la tomó y la guardo en su bolso. – será un buen recuerdo- ambos sonrieron.

Los chicos comenzaron a tocar y el tiempo pasó rápidamente, cuando se dieron cuenta sólo faltaba la última canción. La chica de ojos amatistas se levantó desde el fondo del salón con una rosa blanca en la mano y caminó lentamente hacia el escenario, el vocalista se percató de la acción y anunció.

\- Para finalizar, tocaremos una canción especial, la cual será interpretada por nuestra hermosa vocalista.

Sam, subió al escenario rodeada de aplausos.

\- Gracias, esta canción es muy especial para mí y espero que les guste, su nombre Memoria da Noite.

 **Lector te recomiendo que en este momento escuches la canción adjunta en el fic, ambas versiones tanto del grupo original como del cover me gusta, y para saber cómo se escucharía, te recomiendo que escuches las 2 a que una contiene la voz femenina y la otra la melodía (instrumentos)**

\- _Madrugada, el puerto empieza a dormir, amor, la luna se balancea sobre las olas piso espejos antes de que salga el sol en la noche guardé tu memoria._

 _Perderé otra vez la vida cuando rompa la luz en las rocas, perderé el día que aprendí a besar palabras de tus ojos sobre el mar, perderé el día que aprendí a besar palabras de tus ojos sobre el mar._

Al finalizar la canción, salió rápidamente del lugar y subió a su automóvil para dirigirse al cementerio, al llegar entró corriendo desesperadamente, el frío de la madrugada caía sobre sus hombros desnudo y mientras más corría más sentía que le faltaba el aliento, las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, pero aun con todo eso no le importaba. Al fin llegó al centro del panteón donde se encontraba una tumba enorme y majestuosa, ahí era donde descansaban los restos que habían podido encontrar de su amado. Llegó a aquel lugar derrotada, cansada de la vida, sin ánimos de continuar y lo único que pudo hacer una vez más fue llorar hasta el cansancio… después de todo, el dolor que seguía cargando después de su partida, sólo había crecido con el tiempo. La chica se dejó caer cobre la tumba y quedó boca arriba mirando las estrellas, después de un rato se calmó y comenzó a hablar sola.

\- Danny, ha pasado tiempo pero aún me dueles y es por eso que me voy, no es que no quiera continuar con tu legado… es sólo que me es difícil de seguir con el corazón destrozado… a veces quisiera morir pero después recuerdo todas aquellas veces que me pediste que no me diera por vencida y me da ánimos para seguir… sé que algún día al momento de mi muerte estaré de nuevo entre tus brazos… pero por será un hasta pronto – Sam apretó aquella rosa blanca a su pecho – me hubiese encantado que estuvieras conmigo esta noche, aunque fuese como fantasma, al principio de tu partida creí que te vería en la zona fantasma pero… nunca te encontré, tal parece que te has esfumado por completo… Danny – unas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer sobre su rostro y se incorporó de inmediato – Danny te amo y pase lo que pase siempre te voy a esperar.

Sam cerró los ojos por un momento para sentir la lluvia sobre su piel, pasado un rato, volvió a abrir sus ojos, colocó aquella rosa sobre el sepulcro y se retiró de aquel lugar en medio de la noche.

watch?v=-EgpCh7j78g

watch?v=-zMsVFdlhjE


	5. CAPITULO IV- NUEVO COMIENZO

**CAPITULO IV.- NUEVO COMIENZO.**

Era de madrugada en la ciudad de Cambridge, por las calles sólo se escuchaban lo sonidos de la noche, algún automóvil o el caminar de alguien que apenas llegaba a casa. La central de autobuses se encontraba con personas rondando los pasillos de un lado a otro, todos llenos de prisa y al fondo un autobús proveniente de Amity Park acababa de llegar a la ciudad, de él descendía Sam Manson con una pequeña maleta en sus manos. Travis y Dean Mike y Tomas, bajaron detrás de ella del autobús.

\- Por fin – rompió el hielo Dean suspirando.

\- ¿Cansados?

\- No se por que la insistencia de viajar de noche

\- Bueno la verdad quiero evitar… - Un grito efusivo interrumpió a la Gótica.

\- ¡SAAAAM! ¡No puedo crees que seas tú! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que llegabas hoy? Menos mal que Tucker me aviso.

\- ¡Jazz! Que sorpresa… la verdad no quería molestar, ya hiciste mucho con lo de la casa.

\- Vamos no es molestia… ¿Quiénes son tus amigos?

\- Cierto, Jazz… ellos son los chicos de la banda que te conté Travis, Dean, Mike y Tomas.

\- ¿Y hacia donde se dirigen?

\- El campus…- respondió Tomas

\- Ahora no estará abierto, es de madrugada – dijo Jazz entre risas. - ¿Que les parece si vamos a casa de Sam para que descansen y se relajen y más tarde yo los acompaño a que hagan sus trámites?

Los chicos se quedaron mudos ante la amabilidad de Jazz.

\- Perfecto, vamos.

Todos subieron a un automóvil y pasado el tiempo llegaron a una casa en los suburbios, hacia frio así que se dirigieron directo al interior del nuevo hogar de Sam Manson. En el interior prevalecían los colores grises, negros y algunos toques de violeta, la sala estaba cálida gracias a la chimenea que parecía haber sido encendida cuando mucho hacía una hora.

\- Jazz, quedo perfecta… muchas gracias por encargarte.

\- Es lo menos que podía hacer.

\- Muchachos pónganse cómodos, más tarde iremos a la universidad.

Cada uno de los chicos se recostó en uno de los sillones de la sala mientras Sam y jazz entraban a su habitación.

\- Hiciste un gran trabajo con la casa, es acogedora.

\- Gracias, puse lo mejor de mi… por cierto aquí sigue el cofre que enviaste. – Sam asintió al verlo sobre el librero. – ¿Puedo preguntar…?

\- ¿Qué contiene? – interrumpió Sam con frialdad.

\- Si. – Sam suspiro, como si llevase un gran peso en el alma.

\- Recuerdos… dolorosos recuerdos.

\- ¿De mi hermano?

\- Así es… todo esta ahí dentro… obsequios, fotos y…

\- El anillo. – sentenció Jazz

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto intrigada

\- No lo llevas puesto… ¿desde cuándo está ahí?

\- Desde ayer… vine aquí a comenzar una nueva vida y…

\- Y quieres olvidar… Sam, no es malo recordar, pero si quedarte en el sufrimiento y es bueno que cambies de aires, lo entiendo, pero no quieras tapar el sol con un dedo.

\- No lo hago jazz, para mí fue difícil su partida si yo no hubiera tenido ese accidente...lo busque en la zona fantasma y… no entiendo ¿Por qué no volvió como fantasma? – respondió tratando de ahogar un llanto.

\- Porque no dejó nada pendiente, muchos de estos fantasmas están aquí por que deben de hacer aquello que dejaron pendiente… ¿Recuerdas la ultima vez que tocó Amber? Fue después de ganar el premio que tanto anhelaba por su música.

\- Lo recuerdo, pero…

\- Danny estaba en paz… mis padres sabían su secreto, logró formar la fuerza Fenton para el control y la readaptación de fantasmas… estaba contigo, el no dejó nada pendiente.

\- Me dejó sola – Jazz se quedó muda y por unos minutos el silenció se apodero de la habitación.

\- Lo sé, sólo nos queda ser fuertes… debo irme, pero antes quiero que sepas que Danny te amaba y sé que está contento de que estés continuando con tu vida… no lo olvides tu a él.

\- Está bien.

Jazz salió de la habitación y Sam se recostó en su cama para descansar antes de comenzar con todos los tramites que tenía pendientes en la universidad.

\- Danny…

La chica cayó en un sueño profundo mientras que las horas pasaron rápidamente, un aroma a pizza y tofu la fue despertando poco a poco hasta que cayó en cuenta de que sonaba música de Saratoga. Sam se levantó y fue a ver lo que sucedía, al entrar a la sala pudo darse cuenta de que los chicos estaban desayunando sentados en los sofás y conversando tranquilamente.

\- Chicos ¿pidieron comida?

\- Si, em… te pedí ensalada con tofu – respondió Travis mientras le estiraba la mano con un plato de ensalada.

\- Gracias, ¿Qué hora es? – respondió mientras se sentaba al lado de Travis

\- Son las 9:30, es temprano… ¿Cómo conseguiste una casa tan cerca del campus?

\- Es la ventaja de ser yo

\- Ante todo la modestia.

\- Oigan ¿y a que hora vamos a ir a la Universidad? – interrumpió Mike

\- Primero dúchense, yo haré lo mismo.

\- Si mamá

Sam entró a su cuarto nuevamente, se desvistió y entro en la tina de baño, no le gustaba desperdiciar agua de esa forma, afortunadamente la casa era 100% ecología y sabia que esa agua seria purificada y usada después en su huerto, sonrió al pensar esto y entró en ella. El agua estaba caliente así que respiró profundo y se sumergió por completo en el agua, los pensamientos y los recuerdos llegaron a su mente y al cabo de unos segundos abrió sus ojos aún bajo el agua sólo para toparse con Dan Phantom mirándola seriamente. Sam se incorporó rápidamente mientras se retiraba el agua de los ojos y trataba de salir de la tina de baño, como pudo llego hacia el perchero donde estaba su bata y antes de tomarla para salir de ahí se dio cuenta de que no había nadie en esa habitación.

La chica de ojos amatistas termino su baño rápidamente y se dispuso a arreglarse rápidamente a arreglarse para ir directo a la universidad.

\- Maldito seas Dan Phantom… aún sigues atormentándome después de todos estos años – susurro mientras se veía al espejo una ultima vez antes de salir.

CONTINUARÁ...


	6. CAPITULO V- HETEROCHROMÍA

**CAPITULO V.- HETEROCHROMÍA**

Sam y sus compañeros se dirigían a la universidad cuando se encontraron una pequeña cafetería a dos calles de llegar a esta, fue entonces cuando decidieron entrar y comprar algo antes de continuar su camino.

\- Wow, hace mucho que no veía una cafetería de estas… - dijo Travis mientras recorría el lugar con la mirada.

\- Hace mucho que no veía una cafetería – Sentenció Sam.

\- ¿Chicos que van a pedir?

\- Un americano

\- Que sean Dos

\- Ok, Travis, Sam… ustedes ¿Qué quieren?

\- americano

\- Yo igual

\- Ok entonces serán cinco americanos, ya regreso – respondió Dean mientras se dirigía a la barra.

Los chicos comenzar a observa con detenimiento cada detalle, era una pequeña cafetería sin ninguna televisión en ella, tan sólo un equipo de sonido con música de fondo en un volumen no muy alto como para molestar, pero tampoco bajo para pasar desapercibido. Tenía grandes ventanales que permitían la vista hacia afuera, dejando que la brisa entrase fácilmente; el decorado era de un estilo clásico pero moderno ya que contaba con varias plantas que refrescaban el lugar. La parte exterior contaba varias mesas para que los clientes pudiesen elegir quedarse adentro o afuera.

\- Parece que ya tenemos cuartel… al menos durante el día – Dijo Travis con una sonrisa la cual no duro mucho ya que un empujón de la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos. – ten cuidado al entrar- soltó mirando con molestia a quien lo había abierto la puerta.

\- ¡Hmp! Si no quieres que te empujen, no deberías quedarte parado como tonto detrás de la puerta – Respondió el chico con un toque de indiferencia en su voz, Sam iba a rematarlo cuando se quedó mirándolo congelada, aquella aparición debía ser tan solo una mala broma del destino.

\- Oye idiota, pudiste haber hablado en lugar de sólo empujarme… deberías tener educación.

\- Y tu deberías aprender a no quedarte parado donde estorbes el paso – dijo mientras se acercaba a la barra.

\- Ya déjalo Travis, no vale la pena – Mike trató de calmar la situación

Sam salió de su asombro dispuesta a dirigirse a aquella aparición, sentía como sus piernas le temblaban, su respiración era agitada y sentía la boca demasiado seca, para rematar un nudo en la garganta estaba a punto de desatarse en un llanto, sus lágrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas con cada paso que daba, esto no podía ser cierto… Danny Fenton se encontraba a tan sólo unos metros de ella, Sam tragó amargo, estaba detrás de él así que suspiró fuertemente y lo tomo de un brazo haciendo que él volteara a verla.

\- Danny – susurro al mismo tiempo que él se giraba.

\- ¡¿Pero qué Demonios…?! – El chico miró a Sam y quedó ahí parado cautivado por esos ojos amatistas que parecían quebrarse.

El tiempo se detuvo para los dos, por un minuto parecía que no existía nadie más, Fue entonces que Sam se dio cuenta de que aquel chico no era Danny.

\- _Pero como se parece –_ pensó.

Y era verdad, aquel chico era exactamente como Danny a excepción de que éste tenía un ojo azul y otro color miel, vestía un pantalón, botas y chaqueta negra con un toque victoriano a juego con una camisa blanca del mismo estilo, su cabello era color negro y largo hasta los hombros con las puntas verdes, un estilo que Danny Fenton jamás usaría pero que a sus ojos le quedaría muy bien y al final estaba su actitud era otra cosa que lo diferenciaba, pues parecía que este chico era como un témpano de hielo, su mirada serena y profunda se lo decía. Sam lo siguió mirando, pensando que aquel chico era tan parecido y a la vez tan opuesto a su amado difunto.

\- Ambrose, aquí tienes tu espresso - la voz de una joven rubia saco a ambos de ese trance.

\- Disculpa, te confundí con alguien – Dijo Sam apenada mientras daba media vuelta para retirarse cuando la mano del chico la jalo hacia su pecho y envolvía con un cálido abrazo el cual Sam correspondió.

\- _Es tan… cálido_ – pensó para si Ambrose – No llores por favor – Susurró al sentir las lágrimas de la joven bajar por su cuello.

Travis miraba con celo aquella imagen, pues no era secreto que él estaba loco por Sam y que un desconocido la abrazara con tanta familiaridad simplemente era un golpe bajo para él. Dean se percató de que su hermano estaba a punto de hacer una estupidez así que decidió ir por su amiga.

\- ¡Ejm!... Sam, tenemos que irnos para hacer los trámites que faltan – Dijo sacando de aquel trance a ambos jóvenes.

\- Si, lo lamento… Qué pena… discúlpame….

\- Ambrose… me llamo Ambrose Smith – Le interrumpió mientras limpiaba sus mejillas llenas de lágrimas – Pero dime sólo Ambrose, ¿Y tú eres?

\- Sam Manson, pero puedes llamarme Sam o Manson.

\- Sam está bien – le sonrió y colocó un beso en su frente mientras la tomaba de la cintura y esta se sonrojaba.

\- Bueno, se nos hace tarde – soltó Travis con notoria molestia mientras se acercaba, a lo que Ambrose sólo hizo una media sonrisa al darse cuenta de los celos del joven.

\- Por cierto, me gusta tu estilo no cambies o me será difícil encontrarte – Dijo mientras tomaba su café y salía del lugar.

Sam se acercó a sus amigos, aún con el sonrojo en su cara.

\- ¿Pero qué mosca le pico a ese tipo?

\- Cálmate hermano, sólo fue amable con Sam

\- Demasiado diría yo

\- Vamos, debe de haber alguna explicación, Sam ¿Lo conoces? – pregunto Mike

\- No – Respondió apenada.

\- ¿Entonces por qué te acercaste a él? – Habló Tomas por primera vez.

\- Me recuerda a alguien, pero preferiría no hablar de ello.

Todos salieron de la cafetería con rumbo a la universidad mientras daban sorbos a sus bebidas.

Horas mas tarde, Ambrose se encontraba dentro del aula dónde sería la plática de inducción sentado hasta el fondo y cruzado de brazos con los ojos cerrados, pensando en su pequeño encuentro de horas atrás.

\- _Pero que chica tan intrigante –_ suspiró deleitándose con el aroma que aquella mujer había dejado en su pecho.

\- Amby… – Una voz chillante de mujer lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- Te he dicho que no me llames de esa forma ¿Qué quieres? – respondió sin abrir los ojos.

\- ¿Puedo sentarme contigo? – le dijo en un tono meloso y sensual.

\- No – dijo abriendo los ojos dándose cuenta de que la chica se encontraba casi sobre de él poniendo sus pechos frente a su rostro, a lo cual él levanto una ceja y suspiró.

\- ¿Cuantas veces más te vas a humillar? ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no me interesas?

\- Dame una oportunidad y te demostrare lo contrario – susurro mientras acercaba sus labios a los de Ambrose.

\- No me interesan las Zorras como tú – Respondió molesto colocando su dedo en sus labios a lo cual ella sonrió y lo lamió con lujuria.

\- ¡Escúchame Daphne! – alzo la voz mientras se levantaba haciendo que ésta diera un paso atrás mientras la tomaba de los hombros – ¡No me interesa nada de ti, así que será mejor que te busques a otro que sea tu tarjeta de crédito!

\- Te vas a arrepentir – soltó a lo bajo al darse cuenta de que todos los miraban con sorpresa.

La chica dio media vuelta y se fue a otro lugar mientras Ambrose tomaba asiento a punto de sumergirse nuevamente cuando el sonido de la puerta le hizo voltear por inercia dando paso a lo que él consideraba una hermosa aparición, la chica del café, Sam Manson.

\- El día se acaba de volver interesante – Dijo para sí mismo con media sonrisa mientras veía a los ojos a la chica que se había dado cuenta de su presencia apenas entrar al aula.

CONTINUARÁ...


	7. CAPITULO VI - CELOS

**CAPITULO VI. - CELOS**

Sam estaba helada, esos ojos tan profundos la miraban desde el fondo del aula con una sonrisa indescifrable y a la vez cómplice, no podía creer que Ambrose se encontrara en la misma carrera que ella. Él chico le hizo una seña para que se acercara y ella instintivamente obedeció.

\- ¿Así que tienes buen estómago?

\- ¿Cómo? – respondió Sam al no entender la pregunta.

\- Para esta carrera se necesita buen estómago.

\- Lo se…

\- ¿Has visto algún cadáver de cerca?

\- Varios…

\- Gatita, sabes a lo que me refiero…- respondió sonriente dándose cuenta de la incredulidad e inocencia de la chica.

\- De esa forma… no, nunca.

\- Ya veo, no te preocupes no es gran cosa.

\- Estamos hablando de muertos, cadáveres, sangre… ¿Cómo no va a ser la gran cosa?

\- Las Ciencias Forenses son un arte y no sólo se trata de cadáveres, abarca una gran gama de disciplinas científicas.

\- Lo sé, pero eso no nos deja exentos de aprender al respecto.

\- La gran mayoría que está aquí no ha visto sangre, cuerpos en descomposición o una escena de crimen, pero tu Sam Manson has luchado con sus espíritus y has visto más que eso ¿o me equivoco?

\- ¿Como lo sabes?

\- En el mundo de la Tanatología eres muy conocida, incluso se cuestionan tus métodos, pero personalmente soy tu admirador.

\- Ya veo… te agradecería que mantengamos esa información entre tú y yo.

\- Esta bien, pero eres más conocida de lo que crees Gatita – le sonríe mientras la toma de la mano - ¿Por qué no tomas asiento aquí? Lugares ya no hay.

\- Gracias…- Sam se acomoda para después volverle a mirar a los ojos - ¿Tanatología?

\- Mi padre insistió, tiene varias casas funerarias en la ciudad, yo le ayudo a administrarlas cuando hay mucho trabajo y cuando no sólo me dedico a los cuerpos.

\- Así que ya sabes algunas cosas de este ramo.

\- Si, cuando estaba más chico me permitían acompañarle en el laboratorio forense y aprendí varias cosas de utilidad, después cuando crecí y aprendí como arreglar los cuerpos me dediqué a ayudarle… el cuerpo humano es fascinante. – Sam lo miraba sonrojada.

\- Hablas con mucha pasión.

\- Si quieres puedo hablar con mi padre para que te permita ir a ver como preparamos los cuerpos.

\- Eso sería interesante, te lo agradezco mucho… Ambrose…- la mirada de Sam se tornó seria.

\- ¿Quieres saber por qué hice lo que hice esta mañana no es así? – respondió en tono seco

\- Si no tienes problema en decírmelo.

\- La verdad… no lo sé, algo me dijo muy en el fondo que lo necesitabas.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Cuando te escuché con esa voz quebrada y tus ojos rojos reprimiendo esas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir, no lo soporté… es la primera vez que me comporto así – respondió mirando fríamente hacia adelante.

Sam no quitaba la mirada de él, era como si de la nada se hubiese convertido en alguien diferente y es que no lograba descifrar a ese chico, por la mañana fue una persona completamente fría, después alguien dulce, al verlo en el aula era un hombre muy amigable y de pronto se había convertido de nuevo en un tempano de hielo. Ambrose volteo su mirada hacia ella y de pronto volvió a iluminarse regalándole una sonrisa tierna.

\- ¿Quién eres?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Tienes cambios de personalidad muy repentinos

\- Ya veo, entonces ¿cómo quieres que me comporte? puedo ser frío, indiferente, irritante, dulce o amigable… las personas tenemos emociones.

\- Disculpa.

\- Descuida.

\- Disculpen la tardanza jóvenes - Un hombre de edad madura entró al aula, llevaba un traje negro junto con la camisa de vestir completamente negra, sus ojos eran color miel y su cabello de color castaño claro - soy el Dr. Arthur Smith y seré quien les imparta la inducción… señorita Daphne, por décima vez usted no puede estar aquí, la inducción para turismo es el aula A-101

\- ¿Pero es sólo la inducción?

\- Jovencita, evíteme la pena de llamar a seguridad.

La joven rubia salió furiosa del aula mientras azotaba la puerta.

\- Toda una fiera… muy bien prosigamos.

El día pasó rápido, Sam y Ambrose compartían de vez en rato pequeñas conversaciones y una que otra broma. Ambos salieron de la inducción e iban caminando por el campus cuando la voz de alguien conocido los interrumpió.

\- ¡Sam!

\- ¡Travis!

\- ¿Qué haces con este imbécil?

\- ¿Disculpa? – Responde Ambrose con tono frío.

\- _volvió el tempano de hielo_ – Sam le miraba triste, no sabía por qué, pero se la pasaba bien con él y no quería que esa amistad apenas en proceso de ser forjada se echara a perder por culpa de los celos de Travis -Travis, déjalo en paz.

\- ¿Cómo por qué debería? Se toma mucha confianza contigo.

\- Hermano te estas pasando, Sam tiene derecho a salir y hacer nuevas amistades.

\- Dean tiene razón, déjalos en paz.

\- ¿Tú también Mike? El tipo me empujo en la mañana, no es más que un busca pleitos.

\- No viejo, el que está buscando problemas eres tú.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir Tomas?

\- Tu coraje no es porque te empujó, fue un accidente y tu estabas ciertamente atrás de la puerta… tu coraje amigo mío se debe a que el congenia bien con Sam y tus celos no te dejan en paz.

Ambrose, miraba la escena de los amigos discutiendo y al escuchar lo último no evitó una leve sonrisa en su rostro, la cual no pasó desapercibida para la chica de ojos amatistas, quien quedó desconcertada ante tal acción - _¿Qué es lo que le divierte? ¿A caso es sociópata?_

 **-** ¡SAM ES MI CHICA! ¡¿CÓMO ESPERAS QUE NO ESTÉ CELOSO?! – eso saco de sus pensamientos a Sam y desconcertó a todos los presentes en especial a Ambrose quién inmediatamente la miró intrigado, esperando una respuesta que no se hizo esperar.

\- ¡¿DISCULPA?!

\- Sam tu y yo…

\- ¡Escúchame bien Travis, TU Y YO SÓLO SOMOS AMIGOS! – Sam estaba furiosa, el fuego se podía ver en sus ojos y eso, por alguna razón le encantaba a Ambrose.

\- Pero creí que…

\- ¡CÁLLATE! Si malinterpretaste el hecho de que les permitiera quedarse en mi casa en lo que encontraban piso es tu culpa, creo que te dejé las cosas claras la última vez que hiciste una insinuación y si no te lo aclaro en este momento TU Y YO SÓLO SOMOS AMIGOS… ¡NO QUIERO MÁS ESCENAS DE CELOS!… él es Ambrose y si se me da la gana saldré con él las veces que quiera ¡¿TE QUEDA CLARO?!

Travis se quedó helado ante las palabras frías e iracundas de Sam; Dean, Tomas y Mike se mantenían al margen, Sam tal vez se había pasado, pero Travis se lo había ganado a pulso y los chicos lo sabían, nada justificaba el comportamiento de su amigo.

\- Gatita tienes garras – soltó Ambrose tras un suspiro, tratando de apaciguar el ambiente – No quiero darte más problemas y creo que ustedes tienen que aclarar algunos asuntos en casa.

\- Si bueno, disculpa la mala pasada, no soy así.

\- No le creas nada, siempre grita y nos regaña como niños chiquitos – respondió Dean acercándose a la pareja con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- ¡Cállate Dean! – respondió la chica un poco más relajada

\- Esta bien, me gustan las chicas con carácter

\- Sam se adelantó, soy Dean hermano del malhumorado, el rubio es Mike y el de mechas moradas es Tomas –

\- Mi nombre es Ambrose, mucho gusto – acto seguido miró a Sam y le sostuvo la barbilla para darle un beso en la frente. - Nos vemos el Lunes Gatita.

\- Gatita, gatita… ¡soy Sam!

\- Sin embargo, gatita suena lindo apodo para ti… claro si me lo permites.

\- ¡No! – Ambrose abrió los ojos sorprendido y después sonrió maliciosamente.

\- Esta bien, hasta luego … – Soltó y se dirigió a la salida.

\- No tienes remedio – Dijo para sí misma – Chicos, vámonos y Travis… espero que esto no se repita. – los chicos se retiraron del campus universitario uno a uno, Sam pensaba en aquel joven de ojos misteriosos que le había robado la sonrisa.

La noche había caído en la ciudad, ya era de madrugada cuando una persecución policiaca le robaba la calma a la ciudad, patrullas y motocicletas perseguían a otra motocicleta de pista completamente negra en la cual viajaba una persona con su respectivo traje negro y casco completo. En otro punto no muy lejos se encontraba una joven de ojos amatistas mirando pensativa la ciudad desde una terraza, vestida con un camisón corto de seda negro.

\- Sam ¿Podemos hablar?

-…

\- Lamento lo de esta tarde - Suspiro - es que yo te amo.

\- Eso no justifica tu comportamiento y mucho menos tus celos, no somos más que amigos.

\- Lo sé, pero yo quisiera pedirte una oportunidad para ser tu pareja.

\- Mi respuesta es NO.

\- No me digas eso por favor, al menos piénsalo con más calma.

\- ¿Después de tu escena de hoy?

\- Se que no tiene justificación lo que hice, pero estaba irritado por las pocas horas de sueño y el tipo me colmó la paciencia.

\- Si quieres que al menos lo piense, primero demuéstrame que puedes ser alguien civilizado porque lo que menos quiero es un novio celoso y posesivo.

Travis iba a defenderse cuando el ruido de unas motocicletas y patrullas acercándose le interrumpieron.

\- ¿Una persecución a esta hora? – dijo Sam al ver los vehículos que se acercaban desde lejos

Ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente hasta que pasaron muy cerca de ellos para seguir su camino y alejarse.

\- Me alegra que ya no te dedique a estas cosas, siempre he tenido miedo de que te pasara lo mismo que a él.

\- …- Sam simplemente se quedó inmóvil viendo, el corazón le palpitaba a mil por hora, se emocionaba con el rugir del motor, contrario a Travis a ella le encantaba esa vida llena de adrenalina, emoción y recuerdos dolorosos, esta última siendo la razón de su retiro.

\- Sam, te prometo que me controlaré.

\- No me prometas cosas, sólo mantente alejado de él si crees que le vas a dar un golpe.

\- Esta bien, espero que me puedas perdonar.

\- Ya veremos

\- Descansa -Travis entró dejando a Sam en la terraza mirando hacia donde se habían ido las patrullas.

Lejos del lugar una motocicleta esquivaba el poco tráfico nocturno dejando atrás a todos, de pronto una patrulla le cerró el paso haciendo que este entrase en una serie de callejones, los oficiales en motocicleta entraron dejando atrás las patrullas acorralándolo por distintos lados y cerrando las salidas. Todas las motos llegaron a un callejón sin salida quedando confundidos, no había forma que se hubiese escapado. Desde el techo de un edificio de departamentos un hombre de ojos bicolor los miraba con desprecio.

\- Malditos incompetentes.

Miró de reojo su botín, una memoria USB, después se dio la media vuelta y se fue.


	8. CAPITULO VII – AMBIGUO

**CAPITULO VII. –** **AMBIGUO**

Ambrose caminaba por una calle desolada y oscura, un lamento que calaba hasta los huesos no dejaba de escucharse, él joven por alguna razón buscaba el origen de aquel lamento el cual de un instante a otro dejo de escucharse abriendo paso a un sonido más perturbador, él chico comenzó a caminar en dirección a donde escuchaba aquellos crujidos, algo en ese ruido tan espantoso y grotesco lo llamaba.

 _\- Delicioso, simplemente delicioso._

Una voz susurrante se escuchaba detrás de lo que parecía ser una cerca, Ambrose la brincó y a pesar de los escasos metros sólo pudo divisar una figura negra de alguna criatura que susurraba mientras comía un cadáver.

- _Exquisito, esto es un manjar_.

Aquella criatura humanoide tiraba de las vísceras del cadáver que yacía en el piso abierto de lado a lado. De pronto la criatura se detuvo y miró fijamente a Ambrose, sus ojos brillaban de un verde fosforescente al igual que varias partes de su cuerpo.

\- ¿Quién eres? – cuestionó Ambrose con un tono frío, sin inmutarse ante la escena que presenciaba.

\- _Yo sólo soy alguien que busca alimento_ – respondió para continuar devorando aquel cuerpo.

\- ¿Por qué humanos?

\- _¿Y por qué no?_

\- Siendo tu humano eso es canibalismo.

\- _No soy humano_

\- ¿Entonces?

\- _No sé qué soy… no soy humano, no soy fantasma… sólo sé que tengo hambre y que los humanos son deliciosos… y si no te importa…_ \- la criatura se incorporó, quedando arqueada frente a él - _tengo que comerte, este humano tenía poca carne_ – Acto seguido se abalanzó sobre Ambrose.

\- ¡AAAAHHHH! -Ambrose se despertó en su cama bañado en sudor – era… - se tocaba el cuerpo mientras trataba de controlar su respiración – Era una pesadilla.

El joven se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la ducha. - _Así que esta vez sí pude hablar con esa cosa -_ Terminó a los pocos minutos y salió del baño envuelto en una toalla, su cuerpo era bien formado, tenía una espalda ancha y un pecho tonificado, su celular sonó de repente y Ambrose lo tomó para ver en la pantalla el mensaje.

 _Oye viejo, ¿tienes mi pedido? En serio me urge._

El chico frunció el ceño molesto, si había algo que lo sacara de sus casillas era que dudasen de su trabajo, presionó un par de veces la pantalla para dejar escuchar el tono de marcación.

\- _¡Hey! Hola…_

\- ¡Escúchame bien imbécil!… no me importa lo que me hayas pagado, si no dejas de joderme me quedaré con el dinero y el botín.

- _¿Entonces lo tienes?_

\- ¿Acaso el idiota que te envió no te explico cómo trabajo?

- _Si, pero…._

\- Detesto las excusas estúpidas, si quieres obtener lo que yo tengo, apégate a las reglas de otro modo perderás mucho dinero ¿Entendido?

\- _Esta bien fantasma… dime donde te veo._

\- ¡Parece que eres idiota!... Escucha bien lo que te voy a decir irás a la biblioteca pública a las 15:30 hrs. y al entrar te dirigirás a la sección de literatura, tomaras el Libro de los Mitos de Cthulhu de H. P. Lovecraft te vas a sentar hasta el fondo en el lado opuesto donde están las computadoras después vas a comenzar a leer el libro, pasados 10 minutos te vas a dirigir al baño y dejarás el sobre con el dinero en el último cubículo de sanitarios, en seguida irás nuevamente donde hayas dejado el libro y esperarás un mensaje de texto mío donde te indicare el lugar donde se encuentra la memoria.

- _¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti? ¿Cómo sé que no te irás con mi dinero?_

\- Eso debiste pensarlo antes de darme el primer pago, como lo veo ahora pueden pasar dos cosas o puedes confiar en que te entregaré tu paquete y no habrás mal gastado tu dinero o perder ambos… tu decides, No lo olvides 15:30… no me hagas esperar, no soy un hombre paciente

Ambrose colgó el teléfono – _suspiro-_ cada vez son más difíciles estos clientes… pero la paga lo vale.

\- Anoche llegaste muy tarde Ambrose... ¿Otro atraco?

\- …- el chico sólo le miró desafiante

\- Sabes que no me gusta que trabajes con estas personas

\- No tengo de otra.

\- Podrías trabajar en otra cosa.

\- Me costaría más tiempo encontrar lo que busco.

\- Lo sé, entiendo que no te puedo detener… sólo piensa bien lo que haces ¿está claro?

\- Si padre.

\- Por cierto, ayer te note muy amigable en la inducción con esa chica de ojos amatistas.

\- Es sólo una chica que conocí, Dr. Arthur Smith – respondió frío

\- A veces puedes ser más frío que el ártico… bueno me voy.

El joven de ojos bicolor se quedó en su habitación mirando a la nada, suspiro y comenzó a cambiarse, se puso una camisa roja, un pantalón sus botas negras además de una chaqueta de cuero todo color negro, tomó su mochila y salió rumbo a la biblioteca.

Estando ahí se sentó en el otro extremo donde le había indicado a su cliente que estaría, pasados 5 minutos alguien tomó el libro indicado, eran las 15:30 comenzó a pasar el tiempo, a las15:35 Ambrose entró a los sanitarios y se colocó en el segundo cubículo, 15:40 y alguien entró en los baños dirigiéndose hasta el fondo entrando en el ultimo cubículo, escucho como sacaba algo de sus ropas y después se retiraba, Ambrose salió, entró en ese cubículo y se encerró, abrió el sobre y comenzó a contar uno a uno los billetes de 100 dólares al mismo tiempo que verificaba con una lampara especial que no fuesen falsos hasta llegar a los 50,000 mil.

\- El dinero esta completo

\- _Entendido, dejaré la USB en la computadora numero dos_

\- Bien, te veo en la terraza

Ambrose sacó su teléfono y tecleó en la pantalla del celular. En las mesas se encontraba un sujeto que leía en la pantalla de su celular

 _"Muy bien, dirígete a la computadora con el número dos y ahí_

 _Encontraras tu pedido… asegúrate de disimular un poco antes de irte._

 _No vuelvas a contactarme a menos que tengas trabajo para mí_

 _\- FANTASMA"_

El hombre se acercó a la computadora y se sentó en ella, tomó la USB y unos minutos después se retiró. En la terraza de la Biblioteca se encontraban un par de chicos mirando hacia el horizonte.

\- Un placer hacer negocios contigo Max, toma tu parte

\- Lo mismo digo Bestia

\- ¿Aún sigues con eso?

\- Nunca lo superaré

\- Entiendo, iré a comer algo ¿Vienes?

\- No, me esperan en casa

\- Nos vemos loco.

Ambrose salió del lugar, se dirigía a un pequeño restaurante que se encontraba por la zona cuando se topó de frente a una chica conocida para él la cual parecía un ángel, usaba un blusón morado haciendo juego con un short negro unas medias grises y sus botas negras.

\- ¡Gatita! Que gusto verte – dijo sonriente

\- Saaaam, me llamo Sam Ambrose y que sorpresa ¿Vives por aquí?

\- Permíteme decirte Gatita, suena lindo para ti. – posó su mano sobre la mejilla de la chica, quien se sonrojo ante la acción de él

\- Esta bien – se rindió la chica ante su sonrisa de ensueño – responde ¿Vives por aquí?

\- Si a unas cuantas cuadras

\- Entonces ¿vas para tu casa?

\- No, mi padre no esta y yo busco algo de comida

\- ¿Es tarde no?

\- Algo… ¿Me acompañas? Yo invito... claro si no te causo problema con tu celador.

\- Sobre eso, disculpa el mal rato… él siente algo por mi pero ya le he dejado en claro que yo sólo lo veo como amigo.

\- Entiendo, no tienes que explicármelo, yo me encuentro en una situación similar, pero que te parece si continuamos con eso en una cafetería que conozco aquí cerca, tienen buena comida.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar dirigiéndose a un pequeño café donde también servían comida, entraron y se sentaron cerca de una ventana.

\- Muy bien ahora dime quien es tu admiradora.

\- ¿Recuerdas a la rubia loca que se coló a la inducción?

\- ¡¿Ella?! – él chico asintió – Lo supuse.

\- ¡No es cierto! Mientes

\- Claro que no, ella no dejaba de mirarte y cuando el Académico la sacó del aula me fulmino con la mirada.

\- Vaya, no es nada disimulada.

\- ¿Cuéntame cómo pasó?

\- No es la gran cosa

\- ¡Anda!

\- Esta bien… - suspira - Ella estaba ebria y caminaba en la noche sola por la calle, un tipo se dio cuenta y trato de aprovecharse de ella, así que no pude dejarla a su suerte y salí al rescate.

\- Ahora entiendo, eres su héroe – Sam sonrió burlándose – es bueno, tal vez para ti no sea nada, pero para ella es mucho.

\- Eso no le da derecho a acosarme y a insinuarse de esa forma.

\- Bueno eso ya es enfermizo.

\- ¿Y la tuya con Travis? – A Sam se le borró la sonrisa de la cara, quedó completamente pálida ante la pregunta.

\- ¿Les puedo tomar su orden? – la camarera interrumpió aquel silencio sepulcral que había caído sobre la pareja.

\- Me trae una hamburguesa con papas fritas y una malteada de chocolate - Dijo Ambrose sin dejar de ver a Sam quien había bajado la mirada.

\- ¿Y para usted señorita?

-… - no hubo respuesta Sam estaba en trance

\- ¿Gatita?... ¿Sam?

\- Disculpa ¿Qué? – Por fin reacciono.

\- ¿Qué vas a ordenar? – respondió calmado

\- Unas papas fritas con aros de cebolla y una malteada de chocolate con leche de soya

La chica anotó el pedido y se alejo

\- ¿Vegetariana?

\- ultra-reciclo-vegetariana

\- vaya… escucha no tenemos que hablar de eso si no quieres, podemos hablar de otra cosa

\- La verdad … no me había puesto a pensarlo, pero Travis llegó a mi vida en mi peor momento, Danny había muerto y yo estaba cayendo en el alcoholismo, poco a poco mi vida se consumía y no me importaba, nada tenia sentido… el dolor era insoportable, una noche de viernes me encontraba en la barra de mi bar favorito ahogando mis penas cuando él se acercó, comenzamos a charlar y me invito a desahogarme de otra forma, entré a su banda de rock y canalice todo mi dolor en algo positivo.

\- Te consoló cuando tu novio falleció

\- Nunca hemos hablado de eso sólo del dolor que provocó y de una buena forma de enfocarlo… de Danny no he hablado con nadie, bueno nadie que no fuésemos los involucrados, pero a ellos no puedo dejarles toda la carga de mi dolor ya que ellos sufren igual que yo.

\- ¿Y tus padres?

\- No les importó como me sentí, sólo les alegró que él ya no estuviera ya que según ellos era una mala influencia.

\- Y veo, una disculpa no quise revivir malos recuerdos.

\- Descuida – Suspiro – Cuando Danny murió, también murió una parte de mí, sólo quedó un pedazo de tela de su traje, no hubo cuerpo que enterrar y yo sentí que me faltaba el alma al ver la escena donde ocurrió todo…- unas lagrimas comenzaron a abandonar los ojos de Sam – lo busque día y noche, lo busque en todas partes, me aventuré en la zona fantasma y no había nada, simplemente se esfumó… Si Dan no hubiese aparecido… si yo no hubiese tenido ese accidente en la batalla tal vez y sólo tal vez estaríamos juntos – Sam se cubrió lo ojos, estaba a punto de quebrarse, Ambrose se acerco a ella y la abrazó.

\- Tranquila Nunca llueve eternamente* y así como el sol tiene que salir tu dolor poco a poco se esfumará

\- Pero no lo quiero olvidar, él fue mi todo. – Sam sollozaba en el pecho del chico

\- Cuando las personas que amamos nos son arrebatadas la mejor manera de mantenerlas con vida es no dejar de amarlas. Los edificios se incendian, la gente muere, pero el amor verdadero es para siempre. *

Ambos quedaron ahí abrazados en el rincón de la cafetería en silencio.

 **NOTA*: Hola, ¿sólo por curiosidad quien sabe de donde son estas referencias? No es concurso ni nada, sólo quiero saber quién las ubica**


	9. CAPITULO VIII- REFLEXIONES

**CAPITULO VIII.- REFLEXIONES**

Sam se encontraba en pijama frente a la ventana hablando por teléfono, detrás de ella una caja misteriosa con el logo de Fenton Works en medio de la habitación le habían quitado la poca tranquilidad de la cual había gozado los últimos días.

\- Lo lamento Tuck, pero si me fui de la ciudad fue para no caer en lo mismo, no llevo ni una semana fuera ¿y recibo esto?

 _\- Se que ha habido varios incidentes con fantasmas en donde te encuentras y varios robos que sólo un fantasma pudo llevar a cabo…te conozco y sé que querrás combatir…_

\- ¡No, Tuck ya basta! Lo que quiero es dejar esto atrás, sé que quieres que regrese y sé que quieres que me encargue de esta ciudad, ¡pero no lo hare!

 _\- Escucha Sam, no lo uses si no quieres, pero lo diseñe desde antes que se te fueras y no voy a dejar que nadie más lo use._

\- ¡No me importa!

 _\- ¡¿Podrías escuchar?! Val consiguió entrar en la división fantasma de tu ciudad y querían que les entregara equipo, y hasta yo sé que no quieres que ella use tecnología Fenton después de lo que hizo, así que tenía que desaparecerlo, si no lo quieres ya sabes cómo destruirlo, pero hazme el favor de conservarlo hasta que Val sea despedida o tu tengas que intervenir._

\- ¿Quién permitió que entrara a esta división?

 _\- Tuve que darle una oportunidad después de que alguien intervino por ella y al no haber un caza fantasmas máster activo alguien cobró un favor que le debían a su padre aprovechando tu ausencia, sé que después de que falle la van a echar, aunque sin alguien que la evalué va a estar difícil._

\- Debiste impedirlo, tú y los Fenton debieron negarse.

 _\- Ya no somos privados Sam… le respondemos a la política y al gobierno… eso pasa sin Danny Phantom._

\- Lo sé, ni hablar espero no topármela.

 _\- No estés tan segura, bueno si es todo lo que tenías por gritarme te dejo… espero poder verte pronto y Sam_

\- ¿Sí?

 _\- Úsalo bien y patéale el trasero, tu eres la jefa._

\- ¡Ya te dije que me he retirado!

 _\- Si claro y yo sólo lo envié para que lo destruyeras… Adiós._

\- Así que Val… sólo espero que no lo arruine tan pronto… en cuanto a ti – le dijo a la caja – será mejor que te guarde donde no me provoques tentaciones.

Sam se sentó en el piso junto a la puerta del armario, tomó la caja y la colocó hasta el fondo detrás de toda su ropa.

\- ¡Sam! – El grito de Dean le hizo asomarse desde dentro del armario - ¡Sam! ¿Dónde estás?

\- Que sucede Dean

\- ¡Nos contrataron!

\- ¿Qué?

\- Nos contrataron para tocar en un club nocturno los fines de semana

\- ¡Excelente! ¿En cuál?

\- Night Crow club, es un buen lugar y la paga es muy buena y ¿Qué haces metida en el armario?

\- Nada, sólo guardaba unas cosas - Sam miraba a Dean quien siempre a su parecer era como un niño pequeño, noble y sin maldad en su corazón.

\- Bueno, te decía ¡El lugar esta de lujo y tienes que cantar con nosotros!

\- Tal vez lo haga.

\- ¿Cómo que tal vez? Tú y Travis son nuestros vocalistas.

\- Si, pero también debo enfocarme en mi carrera de Forense, a eso vine.

\- Y nosotros, pero podemos tocar mientras terminamos nuestras carreras.

\- Escucha, te pronto que asistiré lo más que pueda siempre y cuando no interfiera con mis estudios o trabajo.

\- ¿Trabajo?

\- Estoy intentando entrar como asistente de Forense al Instituto Forense de la ciudad, ya envié mi CV.

\- Entiendo, espero que te contraten pronto, pero aun así tienes que venir a cantar con nosotros al menos una noche a la semana.

\- Esta bien…

\- Sam… sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero ¿Por qué abandonaste la fuerza fantasma?

\- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

\- No lo sé, es que Danny, Tucker y Tú, siempre fueron mis héroes, yo quería unirme a las fuerzas fantasma cuando terminase mi carrera… lloré la muerte de Danny como todo niño llora a su héroe - Se sentó en el piso al lado de Sam mientras se recargaba en la cama de ella - no te lo había dicho antes pero él salvo mi vida una vez y me prometí que un día lucharía codo a codo con él, así que cuando él se fue también se fue mi más grande sueño - Sam lo miraba tratando de adivinar sus pensamientos - creo que no me estoy explicando.

\- Te sigo no te preocupes.

\- Lo que quiero decir es… bueno ¿Por qué abandonaste lo que más amas en este mundo?... Tú, Danny y Tucker construyeron un legado y discúlpame, pero a pesar de estar consolidado, parece que por dentro se desmorona.

\- Tienes razón, se desmorona y por eso es necesario cambiar, para transformarse… dediqué varios años a esta lucha y después de la partida de Danny me convertí en la mejor, pero no podía quedarme ahí estancada en el pasado, necesitaba avanzar y la única forma era dejar el pasado en su lugar.

\- No comprendo.

\- Mi sueño, mi pasión no era casar fantasmas.

\- ¿A no?

\- Mi sueño era hacer de este mundo un lugar mejor junto a Danny, pero también se derrumbó y ahí me di cuenta de que tengo que ser mi propio héroe y dejar de poner mi felicidad y esperanzas en otras personas… por eso decidí irme para buscarme a mí misma y buscar mi propia felicidad… mi destino en este mundo.

\- Entiendo… ¿Y si tu destino estaba ahí? ¿No te estas alejando de él?

\- Si mi destino es cazando fantasmas, créeme que el universo se encargará de regresarme de alguna forma a ese lugar - respondió mirando al fondo de su armario.

\- Gracias

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por confiar en mí.

\- No Dean, gracias ti

\- ¿eh?

\- Por demostrarme que aún muerto, Danny sigue estando presente en la vida de muchos y sigue inspirando a los demás a ser mejores.

\- Descuida - Dean se incorporó para luego ofrecerle su mano a Sam - Vamos con los chicos me enviaron por ti para ir a celebrar.

\- Espera, ¿No vez que estoy en bata?

\- oh, creo que te interrumpí ¿Pensabas dormir ya?

\- La verdad si – Miró a Dean por un segundo quien le hacia ojos de perrito triste – Esta bien, ya me había dado una ducha así que sal para que pueda cambiarme e irnos.

\- ¡SI! Le diré a los muchachos – Dean salió dejando a Sam sola.

Ella comenzó a vestirse, uno short de mezclilla con una blusa gris, medias y unos botines negros, algo sencillo para no hacer esperar a los chicos. Salió de la habitación para encontrarse con sus amigos en la sala.

\- ¿Y a donde iremos?

\- Night Crow club – Respondió Mike.

\- ¿Es dónde van a tocar?

\- ¡¿QUIEN TE DIJO?! – Gritó Travis

\- ¿Por qué te sorprende? – respondió Sam arqueando una ceja.

\- Se supone que era una sorpresa – Agregó Tomas a la conversación, Dean tragó saliva desde el fondo de la habitación.

\- Tomas… ¿tienes algo que decirnos? – soltó Travis

\- Nadie me dijo que no le dijera.

\- ¡Que idiota, acordamos que sería una sorpresa!

\- Si, pero yo quería ser el primero en decirle

\- Bueno ya nos vamos o me vuelvo a poner el pijama – Dijo Sam tratando de calmarlos.

\- Esta bien, chicos vamos que la noche es joven – Dean abrazó a Sam y los chicos salieron y tomaron un taxi directo al club.

Al llegar al lugar Sam se percató que tenia ese estilo lúgubre y sombrío que le gustaba, la música era excepciona y el decorado al estilo gótico, parecía sacado de una película de Tim Burton.

\- ¿Te gusta? - le susurro Travis al oído.

-Me encanta – le respondió alejándose lentamente de él sin dejar de observar cada detalle.

\- Puedes venir con nosotros cuando quieras – le sonrió

\- Gracias, disculpa iré por un trago a la barra

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

\- No, ustedes busquen lugar y yo los alcanzo

\- De acuerdo.

Sam se alejo rumbo a la barra mientras Tomas jalaba a Dean hacia unas mesas que se encontraban cruzando a toda la multitud de personas que escuchaban a la banda invitada en el fondo del salón.

\- Prepáreme un Black Moon, por favor – Le dijo Sam al barman

\- Vaya, así que te gustan los tragos coquetos gatita – Una voz conocida hizo girar la cabeza de Sam haciendo que sus ojos amatistas se toparan con aquellos ojos bicolor.


	10. CAPITULO IX- VALERIE APARECE

**CAPITULO** **IX.- VALERIE APARECE**

Sam miraba al chico de ojos bicolor mientras este le sonreía de una forma muy provocativa, esa mirada era tan profunda y expresiva que sentía que la sometía y por extraño que pareciera la hacía sentir segura. Aquel chico llevaba su atuendo completamente negro, desde sus botas y pantalones hasta su camisa de tirantes y chaleco que dejaban al descubierto el pecho y brazos bien formados del joven, lo único que resaltaba eran las cadenas que llevaba y por su puesto sus ojos azul y miel.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Aunque no lo creas sólo vengo por negocios ¿Y tú gatita? – se acercó más a ella tomándola del mentón, Sam se ruborizó por completo.

\- ¿Negocios? – ¡¿ _Que me pasa?! Parezco una adolescente-_ pensaba mientras aquel hombre la miraba divertido.

\- Aunque no lo creas este es un buen lugar para hacer negocios

\- ¿Negocios Ilegales? – cuestionó ella en un tono más serio mirando como un felino, mientras él simplemente la miraba cada vez más divertido por lo astuta e inteligente que era aquella mujer.

\- Un policía siempre será un policía, aunque sea de fantasmas – dio un trago a su bebida antes de continuar – Descuida no se trata de drogas o tráfico de órganos, me dedico a la investigación y recuperación de información.

\- ¿Detective? – Él sólo sonrió.

\- Aquí tiene su trago señorita – los interrumpió el barman, cuando Sam iba a sacar el dinero para pagar, Ambrose la interrumpió.

\- Yo invito, Jack lo que consuma ella cárgalo a mi cuenta ¿Entendido?

\- Como digas

\- ¿Vienes? Estoy en la mesa con los chicos.

\- No gracias, estoy de muy buen humor como para toparme con tu novio.

\- No es mi novio y eso nunca te ha detenido ¿Qué tramas? ¿Alguna conquista?

\- ¿Celosa? – Ambrose arqueo una ceja – Ok entiendo la indirecta, estoy aquí por negocios así que no quisiera mezclar el trabajo con el placer de tu compañía, no aun ¿sabes? En noches como estas me gustaría tenerte sólo para mí ¿Crees que algún día se pueda? – soltó mientras le tomaba de la cintura y con la otra mano acariciaba su mejilla

\- Eres todo un don Juan

\- ¿Eso te molesta?

\- No es sólo que, no tengo mucho de conocerte y este es un lado que no conocía.

\- Hay muchas facetas de mí que no conoces, y sin embargo nunca haré algo que te moleste o te dañe - Acto seguido la abrazó de una forma tan amorosa que Sam sentía que se derretía en aquellos brazos, besó su frente dulcemente y su actitud seductora y atrevida había desaparecido por completo. Se separó delicadamente de ella dedicándole una mirada dulce – Tengo que irme, pero espero pronto volver a pasar una tarde contigo como la del otro día.

\- Tenlo por seguro – la chica tomó su bebida – Nos vemos - caminó hacia el fondo del lugar donde la esperaban sus amigos.

\- _Si ya terminaste de coquetear con la chica ¿Crees que podamos iniciar la operación?_ – una voz salió de un comunicador que llevaba oculto en su oído, el cual hizo que su sonrisa se borrara dando paso a una cara completamente seria.

\- No seas quisquilloso Max ¿Ya está todo listo?

- _desde hace rato, pero estabas ocupado con tu novia._

\- No es mi novia, no aún – Sonrió para si por ese pensamiento fugaz.

\- _Si como digas, dirígete a mi oficina antes de ir a la azotea, necesito que te cambies aquí ya tengo el Equipo preparado_.

Ambrose subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la oficina donde había un traje en negro colocado en el escritorio, se cambió rápidamente y salió directo a la azotea.

\- ¿Qué es esto Max?

\- Es el resultado de mi investigación

\- ¿Hablas de los experimentos a los que me sometiste?

\- Suena cruel si lo pones de ese modo – Max miró con tristeza a Ambrose – Escucha, este traje te ayudará a controlar tus poderes sin que la bestia te controle a ti – Ambrose miraba su mano pensativo - ¿Recuerdas los guantes y lentes que te fabrique?

\- Si

\- ¿Recuerdas cómo te sentiste?

\- Si

\- Este traje hace exactamente lo mismo, pero en todo tu cuerpo… aunque parece simple ropa te dará más libertad para controlarte y usar tu potencial al máximo… sólo déjalo salir.

Ambrose suspiró y sus ojos cambiaron de color, el azul se volvió verde y el color miel se volvió rojo mientras la esclerótica cambiaba de blanca a negra dándole un aspecto completamente siniestro. En él traje comenzaron a marcarse líneas laterales color verde fosforescente.

\- Casi lo olvido colócate esta mascara

\- ¿Para qué es?

\- Contiene un modulador de voz para que no te reconozcan por medio de ella, un comunicador y además te otorga mayor control mental sobre la bestia – El chico se colocó aquella mascara extraña.

\- Es una prisión ¿verdad? – respondió mientras se colocaba sus lentes oscuros

\- Aun no logro averiguar cómo separarte de ella, pero si puedo controlarla

\- Te lo agradezco, esto hará más fácil mi búsqueda.

\- Encontraremos las respuestas juntos Ambrose y haremos dinero en el proceso – Sonrió Max a Ambrose quien no pudo evitar llevarse los dedos al puente nasal.

\- Bien hagamos esto – Ambrose corrió y saltó de la azotea dio un giro en el aire mientras soltaba un poco de energía verde de sus pies para impulsarse y caer en otra – vaya te luciste es verdad que tengo un poco más de control sobre mis poderes – declaró mientras comenzaba a correr en dirección al siguiente edificio.

\- _Te servirá para entrenar y controlarlos mejor._

\- ¡Eres un genio loco!

\- _Bajaré a la oficina para guiarte y tener lista tu coartada_

\- Sabes que no la necesito

Max bajaba por las escaleras mientras veía detrás de un ventanal grueso, el cual no permitía la entrada de ruido, dándose cuenta de que alguien en particular se encontraba en un extremo de su club.

\- Ambrose, lástima que saliste las cosas se están poniendo interesantes.

\- ¿ _A qué te refieres?_

\- La pseudo policía fantasmal Valerie Gray se encuentra en la ciudad, más específicos en mi club.

\- _¿Te molesta?_

\- Sabes que, aunque no tengo nada que ocultar a excepción de ti, no me gustan los policías, sólo son unos buscapleitos

\- _Entonces has algo_.

\- No lo creo necesario, espero que tu novia se encargue de mantenerla entretenida lo suficiente antes de que ella se dé cuenta de tu atraco e intente detenerte

\- _La gatita aún no es mi novia y quiero ver que lo intente, hasta donde sabemos es mediocre y corrupta, mantenme informado de la situación._

\- Yo preferiría que te mantuvieras concentrado, pero está bien.

En un rincón de aquel club se encontraba Sam Charlando con sus compañeros de banda cuando una molesta voz los interrumpió.

\- ¡Vaya, vaya, pero si es la estrella del MIDNIGHT BAR! Han pasado algunos días.

\- Valerie, ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Aunque no lo creas formo parte de las fuerzas especiales fantasmales de esta ciudad.

\- No pensé que caería tanto la calidad y tan pronto después de irme, aunque era de esperar que usaras tus influencias para logar estar aquí

\- ¿Molesta? – Sonrió adelantándose a su victoria

\- ¿De ti? En tus sueños querida, cualquiera puede convertirse en policía mediocre y aspirar al mínimo.

\- ¡Cuida tus palabras Manson! Te recuerdo que soy la ley – Contesto mostrando su puño a la chica gótica que ni se inmuto.

\- Para los fantasmas, y te recuerdo que soy tu superior.

\- ¡¿TU?! ¡JA, JA, ¡JA! ¿CÓMO PUEDES SER MI SUPERIOR? SI TE FUISTE ANTES DE QUE ENTRARA A LAS FUERZAS Y AUNQUE NO FUESE ASÍ ESTAMOS EN OTRA CIUDAD.

\- ¿A caso Tucker no te lo contó? Al final sólo me tome una licencia para estudiar, conserve mi placa lo que significa que sigo siendo de las fuerzas especiales y mi jurisdicción es federal, así que si lo deseo puedo retomar mi actividad y removerte de cualquier caso importante y tomarlo en mi mando incluido el de Fantasma…en pocas palabras estas bajo mi mando, comete un error, dame una razón y te cesaré de tus funciones.

La morena se quedó quieta, temblando de rabia en su lugar definitivamente esa confesión no era lo que había escuchado por el pueblo, ni siquiera los Fenton sabían de tal cosa ¿o sí?

\- En todo caso Val ¿Qué haces aquí? Hasta donde yo sé deberías estar patrullando no bebiendo ¿Hoy es tu primera guardia no?

A caso sabia su horario - _¿Quién le dio esa información? ¡Tucker! ¡ESE MALDITO BASTARDO NO SE PUEDE QUEDAR CALLADO, ME LAS VA A PAGAR!_ – pensaba Valerie mientras la miraba con rabia.

\- ¿Debería reportar esto a tus superiores? – Manson la miraba desafiante con sus manos posadas sobre la cintura, una ceja arqueada y aquella sonrisa que daba a entender quien había sido la vencedora en esa discusión.

\- Estoy aquí porque hay información por un atraco cerca de esta zona

\- Razón de más para estar afuera en las calles y no aquí oficial

\- Eso hago sólo vine a ver que no hubiese nada sospechoso en este lugar.

\- ¿Por qué mi club sería sospechoso? – Una voz masculina les interrumpió, un joven alto de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes las miraba fijamente.

\- ¿Quién es usted?

\- El dueño del club

\- Me llamo Valerie Gray, estoy aquí buscando sospechosos que pudieran ser o estar involucrados con el ladrón Fantasma y detenerlo.

\- Señorita Gray ¿Qué le hace creer que aquí se puede esconder algún maleante? Este es un club respetable y no permitiré tal acusación

\- ¿Se niega a cooperar?

\- Me niego mientras no tenga fundamentos correspondientes o prueba alguna de que aquí se están llevando a cabo actividades ilícitas, lo de usted es mera sospecha y no tolerare que venga a alterar el orden en mi club sin una orden directa…además por lo que se dice, usted debería estar resguardando edificios con información importante no un club nocturno

Valerie se encontraba colérica ante tal desafío cuando un ruido la hizo reaccionar de nuevo.

\- _oficial Valerie, Fantasma ha atacado vamos hacia la ubicación._ – era su radio

\- Enseguida voy, quisiera quedarme a charlar, pero YO SI TENGO TRABAJO. – dicho lo anterior Salió corriendo del lugar dejando a Sam, a Max y a los demás ahí.

\- Vaya Sam por un momento creí que se agarrarían a golpes – Habló Dean después de dar un enorme suspiro

\- No vale ni mi tiempo Dean.

\- Chicos, la siguiente ronda la casa Invita, un placer señorita Sam con permiso – Max se alejó y al estar a una distancia prudente habló. – Fantasma, la oficial va por ti ¿Á caso activaste las alarmas?

\- _Descuida se lo que hago, ya tengo todo listo_

\- Eso fue rápido.

\- _No es como que tengan un buen sistema de seguridad y su programa pfff es basura, es el atraco más fácil_

\- Por eso me sorprende que activaras las alarmas ¡¿No me digas que fue a propósito?!

\- _Quiero saber que tan mediocre es la oficial_ … _¿Max?_

\- Fantasma, creo que tu novia va a buscarte – dijo con temor en su voz mirando la puerta del lugar.

 _\- ¿Qué quieres decir?_

\- Sam Manson acaba de salir y creo que va por ti – respondió corriendo agitado mientas corría a la ventana.

\- _Esto se va a poner interesante_

\- Ten mucho cuidado hermano, va armada – Max miraba el momento exacto en el que Sam hacia aparecer tu traje de combate y se subía a su motocicleta.


	11. CAPITULO X- PRIMER ENFRENTAMIENTO

**CAPITULO** **X.- PRIMER ENFRENTAMIENTO.**

\- Chicos ¿y Sam? – preguntó Travis a sus colegas

\- Se fue en cuanto entraste al baño

\- ¿A dónde? – cuestionó el joven, recibiendo sólo el silencio y miradas incomodas de sus compañeros.

\- Viejo, ella… - Dudaba Dean al hablar

\- Ella que – contestó con furia en su voz

\- Ella fue tras Fantasma – concluyó Tomas

\- ¡¿QUÉ ELLA HIZO QUÉ?!

\- Relájate, sólo está haciendo su trabajo – Dean le puso una mano en el hombro, pero este se la quito como si ardiera.

\- ¡ESE YA NO ES SU TRABAJO! ella debe estar en la banda con nosotros ¡NO AFUERA CAZANDO FANTASMAS! ¡¿POR QUÉ LA DEJARON IR?! – al escuchas las palabras de su compañero todos lo miraron con desprecio y desconcierto.

\- No es como que nos pidiera permiso no somos sus padres, además – Mike miró a sus demás compañeros – su trabajo quieras o no es ese, cazar fantasmas así la conocimos

\- ¡ELLA DEJO ESE TRABAJO CUANDO VIAJO A ESTA CIUDAD CONMIGO!

\- Hermano ¿te estas escuchando? ¡Suenas como un enfermo celoso y tú no eres así! Te recuerdo que ella viajo para estudiar y si ella decide seguir con su oficio de caza fantasmas nada podemos hacer para impedirlo.

\- ¡VAMOS POR ELLA! – dijo tomando su chaqueta

\- ¡¿ESTÁS LOCO?!

\- ¡TRATO DE PROTEGERLA DE ELLA MISMA Y DEL DAÑO QUE PUEDA HACERSE HACIENDO ESAS LOCURAS!

\- ¡Travis ya basta! Te vas a calmar y vas a dejar de actuar como un imbécil, vas a tomar tus cosas y nos vamos a casa – habló Tomas con voz autoritaria.

\- Pero Sam…

\- ¡AHORA!

Travis gruño, pero aceptó su derrota, los demás chicos lo miraban con brazos cruzados, era cierto que, si él era el líder de la banda Tomas siempre tenía la última palabra cuando de pleitos se trataba, siendo el portador de la voz de la razón ninguno se atrevía a contradecirlo cuando sentenciaba pues se arriesgaban a que los llevara a rastras todo el camino. Ya una vez le tocó ver como arrastraba a Dean de madrugada por la calle de vuelta a casa después de un berrinche de este, nadie supo con qué fuerza lo hizo, pero ninguno quiso averiguarlo después de tal escena. Tanta fuerza en un joven tan simple como él, no cabía duda de que su amigo de ojos grises y cabello blanco era todo un misterio a pesar de los años.

El rugir del motor resonaba en las calles, sonaba imparable al igual que la chica de ojos amatistas que la conducía, a lo lejos se miraba una multitud de patrullas resguardando un edificio, freno en seco haciendo rechinar las llantas de su motocicleta llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

\- ¡Señorita Manson, que sorpresa verla aquí!

\- Evitemos las cordialidades comisionado …

\- Arnold

\- ¿Cuál es la situación?

\- Lo siento es información reservada, no puedo darla a civiles.

\- Soy agente especial al mando de la fuerza anti fantasmas – dijo mostrando su placa

\- ¡oh! Se nos había informado de su retiro.

\- Los rumores fueron adelantados, sólo me tome una licencia especial de estudios, aunque eso no me impide investigar los asuntos que creo pertinentes… además de que la oficial Gray solicitó mi apoyo.

\- Eso no lo menciono, está bien ella ahora se encuentra dentro buscando al criminal denominado Fantasma.

\- ¿Y es un fantasma o sólo es un pseudónimo?

\- Algunos agentes han informado de ciertas habilidades por lo cual decidimos tratarlo como tal.

\- Entiendo ¿Y Valerie?

\- Ella se encuentra adentro ya lleva rato y me temo que sus servicios no serán requeridos agente.

Un estruendo los interrumpió y Valerie salió volando por la ventana del último piso, caía a gran velocidad cuando su tabla la atrapo en el aire llevándola directo hacia las patrullas donde se percataron que se encontraba inconsciente. Una figura negra salió del edificio para posarse en la azotea del que se encontraba enfrente.

\- ¡¿DE VERDAD CREYERON QUE UNA CAZA FANTASMA MEDIOCRE PODÍA DETENERME?! – Habló fantasma, su voz resonó y los oficiales apuntaron directamente hacia él, pero un rayo verde hizo estallar las armas antes de que siquiera pudieran realizar un disparo - ¡NO ME SUBESTIMEN!

Sam sintió la mirada de él clavándose en su persona, a pesar de que los lentes negros y la oscuridad de la noche no le permitían ver sus ojos directamente, frunció el ceño y comenzó a correr hacia las escaleras externas del edificio.

\- La gatita viene hacia mi

\- _Fantasma, ¿Qué estás haciendo?_

\- Quiero saber que tan letal es la "Justicia Amatista"

- _Ten cuidado no sabemos de lo que es capaz_

\- Descuida, pronto lo voy a averiguar

Una figura femenina salto de la nada hacia él quedando a sólo unos metros inmóvil y expectante, en sigilo como un felino esperando el momento perfecto para atacar. Los ojos amatistas se clavaron en aquella figura obscura, brillaban con una convicción que, a aquel ladrón de la noche autonombrado fantasma que parecía burlarse tanto de vivos como espectros, lo hacían sentir las mismas llamas del infierno; su respiración era tranquila contrario a su corazón que latía a mil por hora sin razón alguna y sin embargo se quedó ahí esperando cualquier cosa que podría venir de aquel demonio disfrazado de ángel.

\- Por fin te conozco "Fantasma" has causado mucho revuelo ¿Sabes? Por ti me he tenido que replantear mi retiro.

\- ¡Vaya! ¿Debería tomármelo como un complido?

\- Eso depende…

\- ¿Depende de qué?

\- De lo que seas realmente...- Saco unos guantes negros de un bolsillo y se los colocó – Si eres un fantasma eres completamente mi responsabilidad, pero, si eres sólo un humano usando artefactos que simulen poderes fantasmales entonces si vas a desear estar muerto.

\- Vaya, una amenaza digna de la "Inquisidora Fantasmal"

\- Conoces mis apodos… ¿Qué tanto sabes de mí? – Lo miró retadora tomando una posición de ataque.

\- ¿Por qué no vienes y lo averiguas? – tomó posición – Espera ¿Qué no deberías usar un traje de batalla como el de tu "AMIGA"? Podría lastimarte – Dijo provocándola

\- ¡No me subestimes! ¡Ella no es mi amiga y yo no soy una novata cobarde!

\- Averigüémoslo

Fantasma se lanzo al ataque contra Sam, quien esperando el momento indicado y velozmente lo esquivo propinándole un rodillazo en la boca del estómago, acto seguido giró sobre su pie izquierdo rematando con una patada en la espalda para dejarlo tirado en el piso y alejándose con la guardia alta de él.

\- Creí que serías un oponente más difícil – dijo con ironía – Creo que es mucha tu fama o los policías son unos mediocres

Fantasma apenas podía intentar incorporarse y recuperarse del golpe, pues había quedado momentáneamente sin aire. Miraba incrédulo a su oponente, la fama le hacía justicia pues había escuchado que varias veces se había enfrentado sólo con un termo y a puño limpio a fuertes fantasmas.

\- Mi turno

Dijo entre jadeos y nuevamente volvía a lanzarse contra ella, quien una vez más lo esquivo con maestría, pero esta vez tomándolo de su brazo y haciendo uso de su peso en su contra lo lanzó lejos de ella.

\- El problema con ustedes los fantasmas, es que me subestiman y creen que sólo con usar sus habilidades pueden derrotarme… pero yo he aprendido y conozco sus debilidades y vas a necesitar más que golpes sin sentido para vencerme.

\- ¡ _Diablos esta chica es impresionante!_ – Pensaba mientras la miraba tirado en el piso, se veía hermosa bajo la luna llena y esos ojos brillaban con pasión, con determinación, ahora se sentía arder en la hoguera de aquellos ojos encendidos y eso le excitó.

\- ¿Es todo lo que tienes? – pregunto la chica frente a él sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Se incorporó una vez más sacudiéndose el polvo de sus ropas

\- Muy bien el calentamiento terminó

Tomó nuevamente posición de pelea y atacó, pero esta vez fue más rápido y Sam apenas si pudo detener su golpe en seco quedando frente a frente.

\- ¿Ahora si vas enserio? Muy bien yo también.

La chica empujo con fuerza haciéndolo retroceder apenas un poco dándole tiempo de soltar un golpe que al final fue esquivado por fantasma quien con su pierna barría los pies de ella haciéndola caer y quien antes de llegar al piso reaccionó dando una maroma quedando de pie de frente a él.

\- ¡Te dije que ahora iba en serio!

Gritó fantasma y tiró un golpe directo a su estómago haciéndola caer y arrastrarse varios metros, lo siguiente que vio fue un puño en el aire el cual detuvo con su mano derecha.

\- Eres fuerte - le dijo estando a centímetros de su rostro

\- Tu también y te soy sincera, empezaba a decepcionarme.

Le empujó con ambas piernas y después se puso de pie, golpes y patadas volaban por el lugar hasta que una dio en los lentes de fantasma dejando descubiertos aquellos ojos bicolores que parecían salidos del mismo infierno. Ambos se quedaron estáticos, ella lo miraba y una extraña sensación le recorría el cuerpo, su respiración era agitada y los rasguños golpes y cortaduras a estas alturas ya eran evidentes en ambos. Fantasma retiro el resto de la estructura de sus lentes y fue ahí cuando Sam se percató de que la sangre de aquel chico era roja, él era humano.

\- ¡TE DIJE QUE SI ERAS HUMANO USANDO ARTEFACTOS QUE SIMULEN PODERES FANTASMALES IBAS A DESEAR ESTAR MUERTO!

Sam entonces comenzó a atacar con más fiereza sin dar tregua a aquel joven hasta que un golpe dio finamente en la mascarilla de él y esta soltó una descarga. Un grito ahogado y un golpe seco dieron fin a esa pelea, fantasma calló inconsciente.

\- Imbécil – Soltó la joven mientras se acercaba a él – Veamos por qué tanto alboroto – comenzó a buscar entre sus ropas hasta sacar una USB, arqueó la ceja mientras se ponía de pie – Bueno, será mejor que las autoridades se hagan cargo de ti amigo, buena pelea.

Sam quiso dar un paso, pero algo se lo impedía, fantasma le tomaba del pie.

\- Esto aún no acaba

Sonó una voz sepulcral que le hizo estremecer, la chica lo miraba atónita, sus ojos eran completamente rojos, tanto que brillaban, no había pupila y el contorno negro como la noche les daba un toque infernal. Él le soltó mientras se incorporaba y Sam se guardaba la USB sin dejar de ver aquel ente pues a su parecer eso no era humano.

\- Mi turno – una sonrisa diabólica se dibujó en su rostro mientras Sam se quedaba petrificada ante aquella revelación, el joven comenzaba a levitar.

Una carcajada infernal hizo reaccionar a la joven de ojos amatistas, los cuales ahora estaban llenos de temor y desconcierto, quien comenzaba a esquivar los rayos ectoplasmicos de color rojo. No podía acercarse, no podía atacar, sólo podía correr y esquivar, ahora brincaba de azotea en azotea tratando de no ser alcanzada por algún rayo. Encontró un escondite tras un espectacular y ahí presionando su pulsera vistió su traje de caza fantasma.

\- ¿Dónde estás Gatita?

\- ¡TRAS DE TI ESPECTRO!

Fantasma giró y se encontró con Sam corriendo hacia él, lanzó un rayo ectoplasmico el cual rebotó en un campo de fuerza que Sam formo con su mano Izquierda, acto seguido ella se saltó encima colocándole un cinturón

\- ¡TE PRESENTO EL DEFLECTOR DE ESPECTROS FENTON!

Una descarga eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de fantasma haciéndolo caer inconsciente, Sam lo retiró rápidamente, para después sacar una mini jeringa de si cinturón.

\- Lo lamento, pero creo que esto te hará bien. – se la aplicó antes de que él pudiese reaccionar para después dejase caer de espaldas contra el suelo - ¿Quién rayos eres?

En otro lado Valerie se encontraba siendo atendida en una ambulancia mientras el comisionado recibía una llamada.

\- _Comandante, lamento darle la noticia de que Fantasma escapó_

\- Entiendo agente Manson, no esperaba que lo atrapase a la primera si le soy sincero, nosotros nos retiramos ¿Esperamos que venga por su motocicleta?

\- _No es necesario ella sabe llegar a casa_

\- ¿Qué dice? – la moto se encendió y comenzó a andar sola

\- _Las ventajas del piloto automático, hasta luego comisionado_

Los primeros rayos comenzaban a salir y fantasma comenzaba a despertar poco a poco, el cuerpo le dolía y un recuerdo fugaz lo hizo intentar levantarse de golpe, pero una mano en su pecho y una voz femenina se lo impidieron.

\- Relájate, de todas formas, no podrás moverte – y era cierto sus extremidades no respondían al cien por ciento - Se supone que esa cosa es para tumbar a un elefante por 24 horas y a ti sólo te ha dormido por 3 horas

\- ¿Qué me hiciste?

\- ¿No recuerdas nada?

\- ¿Nada después del golpe en la quijada?

\- Pues tu lado malvado quiso matarme, así que tuve que sedarte.

\- ¡¿Pudiste con él?! ¡Nadie ha podido con él!

\- De nada, ahora me vas a decir por que quieres esta información

\- Pagan bien por ella.

\- Bien, te creeré por el momento, ten

\- ¿Me la vas a dar así de fácil? ¿Por qué?

\- No te entregue a la policía, un gracias ¿sería mucho pedir?

\- No entiendo

\- Tengo mis razones

\- ¿Y tú...?

\- No mire debajo de la máscara, entiendo la importancia de proteger tu identidad… por ahora respetare eso, usa esto, te ayudara a recuperar la movilidad por unos momentos para que puedas irte a casa.

\- Gracias

\- Nos veremos en otra ocasión – Sam saltó del edificio dejándolo sólo con sus pensamientos.


End file.
